The Blackest Night Awakens the Brightest Dawn
by afallenblackrose
Summary: Damon Salvatore has been wandering the world alone for two years. He gave up on Elena and has become a prowler of the night. Attacking random people and feeding to quench his thirst. But one night he runs into HER and his whole life is turned upside down.
1. Prologue: What Are You?

_The Blackest Night Awakens the Brightest Dawn_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Summary: Damon Salvatore has been wandering the world alone for two years. He gave up on Elena and has become a prowler of the night. Attacking random people and feeding to quench his thirst. But one night he runs into HER and his whole life is turned upside down. Yet she isn't what she seems to be…_

_Author's Notes: I came up with this idea during my German class and I'm running with it. I don't know where this is going, so bear with me and let me know what you think. Reviews are always appreciated. _

_*Just a side note this is based on the TV series. I haven't read the book series, yet…_

_Disclaimer: Any song lyrics I use don't belong to me and belong to the respective artist. Also The Vampire Diaries doesn't belong to me either…unfortunately. *swoons about Damon*_

_Prologue_

_What Are You?_

The blackness of the night surrounded the both of us, but the cover the night provided us was disappearing. Dawn was breaking and his eyes flashed in understanding.

He looked over me, searching for something that would protect me from the sun's deadly rays, but he found nothing, just like he was supposed to. His eyes glazed over with curiosity and fear. His mouth opened, but no words came out.

I smiled a little to myself, an action not missed by his perceptive gaze. I knew he had figured it out by now. Why he was struggling with putting it into words…

"What are you?" His voice snapped out into the night like a gunshot. Beneath his angry tone was fear.

I smiled at him, sadly, "What do _you_ think I am?"

Just as the words left my lips the sun rose on the horizon, showing my true persona.


	2. In Which Damon Meets HER

_The Blackest Night Awakens the Brightest Dawn_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: I came up with this idea during my German class and I'm running with it. I don't know where this is going, so bear with me and let me know what you think .Thanks to __**GenuineXFake**__, __**elohcin, Kaiya's Wintergarden, Lexi, taylorxxoo2, **__and __**Tenosix**__ for reviewing!_

_*Just a side note this is based on the TV series. I haven't read the book series, yet…_

_Disclaimer: Any song lyrics I use don't belong to me and belong to the respective artist. Also The Vampire Diaries doesn't belong to me either…unfortunately. *swoons about Damon*_

_1._

_In Which Damon Meets _Her

The night surrounded me like an old blanket. It was an old welcoming friend, well; at least it was for me at that moment.

I was hungry, and I needed nourishment, something that I couldn't accomplish in the light of the day, at least not anymore.

Two years ago, I was able to do it, back when I was reckless and made of awesome.

But, now, I wasn't so awesome. In fact, I hated admitting this, but I was heartbroken. Of course being in this "state" was my own damn fault.

My brother, Stefan, and I were in love with the same girl. Her name was Katherine and it was the year 1864…

I blinked back memories. _Ugh, _I thought to myself. I was turning into one of those heroines's in a rom-com who always went back into their pasts so people could understand their pain. But I didn't want to be like that.

Basically, Katherine used both of us and then turned us into vampires. She died in a fire but was resurrected (or reincarnated) as a girl named Elena who lived in the same town that we lived in back then. Stefan and I both went after her again, but two years ago I gave up. Something I normally didn't do, which surprised both Stefan and I.

Now I was left to roam the world alone. When I needed to feed, I attacked humans and drank until my thirst was quenched. I didn't leave the apartment that I owned until I was sure the night had fallen.

Tonight, was the same old story.

I was walking through the sleepy little city, looking for anyone still wandering the dead streets, when it happened.

A girl, she looked to be about 18 to 19 ran right into me. She was about to fall backwards when she caught herself. My arm was outstretched to catch her, but she had righted herself in a movement too quick for any pair of human eyes. I stared at her trying to figure out what she was. I hadn't run into any other vampires since I left Stefan back in Mystic Falls.

She stared back up at me with the bluest eyes; they resembled the daytime sky but a shade darker, almost like the ocean. She smiled at me.

"Sorry about that, sir," she said her voice enticingly rich like velvet.

I put my arm back to my side and just shrugged, "It's not a problem. Just be careful where you're going, hm? You don't know what kind of creatures you could run into at night."

She stared at me a question in her eyes, "Why? I'm the most dangerous person out here." She winked at me, and then started walking away from me. "It was nice to meet you!" She called over her shoulder. I just stood there staring after her, dumbfounded. What did she mean it was nice meeting me? We hadn't even introduced ourselves!

Who the _hell_ was she?

Without another thought, I started following her. Forget about feeding, something else had piqued my interest to take my mind off of that.

Curiosity killed the cat, right?

Author's Notes: I know it's short, but I'm going to try and update every day…so bear with me? Reviews are always appreciated!


	3. In Which SHE Meets Damon

_The Blackest Night Awakens the Brightest Dawn_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: I came up with this idea during my German class and I'm running with it. I don't know where this is going, so bear with me and let me know what you think .Thanks to __**AkashaCullen26**__ and __**taylorxxoo2**__ for reviewing!_

_**Damon's future wife – Thanks so much for your review. Don't worry, who the woman is will be revealed in this chapter! Happy reading, and while I'm at it, update your story! I'm dying to know what happens!**_

_**Kaiya's Watergarden – not Wintergarden like I posted in the last chapter. Sorry about that. Thanks for your review!**_

_**Elohcin – Thanks for your review! But that's my job as a writer, isn't it? To make you come back for more! *laughs***_

_*Just a side note this is based on the TV series. I haven't read the book series, yet…_

_Disclaimer: Any song lyrics I use don't belong to me and belong to the respective artist. Also The Vampire Diaries doesn't belong to me either…unfortunately. *swoons about Damon*_

_2. _

_In Which SHE Meets Damon_

_I've been walking through the ruins of my life and times…_

I hummed along to the lyrics in my head as I walked down the empty streets. It was around eleven at night, my favorite time of the day. No one was around, and I didn't need any of my walls.

I sighed and breathed in the cool night air. Remembering that it was a night like this one that my existence had changed.

I had been 18 on the cusp of turning 19 when it had happened. I was enjoying the last few days of summer before heading back to campus for the start of the new semester…

_***Flashback***_

_"Guess who?" A voice whispered in my ear and two hands covered my eyes. I smiled._

_"Steve, is that you?" I asked already knowing it was him. His hands left my eyes and he chuckled. _

_"Very good," he smiled as I finally saw him. Steve always made me feel short, since he towered over me at a good 6'7, while I was only 5'3. I stretched my neck to look up at him. _

_"Would you sit down? You're going to elongate my neck."_

_He chuckled again, as he sat down next to me, his ring catching in the sun. _

_"I never noticed your ring before," I commented. He looked down at it and back at me._

_"Oh, this old thing? It's nothing…"_

_"Oh, really? Why don't I believe you?" I mocked him trying to grab his hand to get a better look at it. But he kept pulling it away. _

_"Andy! Would you stop? It's just a ring for crying out loud!"_

_I froze and frowned, "You know I don't like you calling me that."_

_He sighed and ran his hand over his scalp, "I know, believe me I know. I'm sorry, it's just, I'm kind of sensitive about the ring, you know?"_

_"What, did your ex give it to you or something?" I asked offhand. _

_"No, let's just say it keeps the monster within me at bay."_

_I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He was serious._

_"Monster?" I asked him, but he just shook his head._

_Later that night, I was walking the streets when I heard a blood piercing scream. I ran towards it, and in an alleyway I found _something_ hunched over the body of a woman._

_"Stop it!" I exclaimed. The thing looked up from its meal and I gasped. It was Steve, but not the one I recognized. His canines were protruding from his gums and something splattered and stained his face. Something I could only assume was blood._

_"Steve?" I whispered in disbelief._

_He took a step towards me and I took one back, "I can explain. This isn't what it looks like."_

_"Oh really, so you're _not_ feeding off some poor helpless woman like a vampire?" I asked hysterical. "Stay away from me!" I turned to run, when all of a sudden he was in front of me. I stared at him not really seeing this person in front of me._

_"What are you?" I asked him, fear and absolute disgust in my tone. He came towards me, cutting off every chance I had to escape. _

_"I'm a monster," he replied. He came at me, fangs bared._

_My world went black as I felt pain in my neck. _

_I woke up in that alley alone, except for the woman beside me who Steve had forgotten about. Her neck was still bleeding, and as I smelled the blood something lurched inside me. I was ravenous, and human food would not quench this hunger. I had become a monster just like Steve. _

_But something was different about me._

_When I had finished my "meal" the sun had begun to rise. Figuring I would burn to a crisp if I stayed out too long, I searched feverently for a place to shield me. But every place I tried the sun rays hit me, eventually I stopped moving. I stood directly in it, but the sun didn't have any effect on me. It warmed me like it normally would, if I had still been human but it didn't burn._

_Was the myth about vampires and sun really a myth? But then I remembered the ring, Steve wore and how it kept the monster within at bay. Did the ring protect him?_

_I looked down at my hands surprised to find that I did have on a ring; my high school class ring. Out of curiosity I took it off and continued to stand in the sun's path. It didn't burn, I didn't sizzle. Absolutely nothing happened. _

_Was I a freak amongst vampires?_

_***End Flashback***_

I smiled a small smile at the memory. My first days as a creature of night were the most memorable. I had figured out that along with my anti-sun burn ability I could also read minds, hence, why I needed the wall. I was a different race of vampire, I was….

_Heartbroken. God I _hate_ that word._

I blinked as I picked up someone's thoughts. Who could possibly be out here at this time of night, unless….

_Stupid Stefan, Elena. I used to be so freaking awesome, now I'm this broken up vampire. Someone should stake me, this existence is pointless!_

I frowned. Poor thing, I mused. Curiosity getting the better of me I changed my path so I would end up running straight into him.

As he neared, I picked up the pace and ran straight into him catching him off guard and making myself lose my balance. Using my quick ability I caught and righted myself.

I stared up at him and almost gasped. He looked so much like Steve! He was tall, muscled; his hair was dark brown almost black and fell into his eyes and his eyes! As I searched them I felt like I could easily be lost in them.

_The bluest eyes, they resemble the daytime sky, but a shade darker, almost like the ocean._

I smiled at that. Nice to know I wasn't the only one ogling.

"Sorry about that, sir," I said breaking the silence. He blinked.

_Sir? My name's Damon, not sir. Sheesh, I feel old._ "It's not a problem. Just be careful where you're going, hm? You don't know what kind of creatures you could run into at night."

I stared at him and almost laughed out loud. He was forcing this sincerity, he wanted me as a snack, besides didn't he know I _was_ a creature to be afraid of?

"Why?" I asked him. "I'm the most dangerous person out here." I winked at him and started walking away. As an afterthought I called over my shoulder, "It was nice meeting you!" _That_ got him. He had no idea what to make of me.

_Who the _hell_ is _she_? _He thought. I continued to smile as he started following me.

I love being chased.

Author's Notes: Wohoo! So there you go. You've met HER! Kind of interesting, right? Her real name will be revealed next chapter. Let me know what you think!


	4. In Which Damon Begins to Fall

_The Blackest Night Awakens the Brightest Dawn_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: So at the moment I'm trying to register for next semester's classes. My school website is a douche, so I decided that while I'm cursing it out I'll update this fanfic for you guys. _

_**Taylorxxoo2: The flashback was amazing for me to write. I'm really glad you enjoyed it. I'm trying to update at least every day, I'm trying! The lyrics I used were from the song "Unraveling" by Alexz Johnson from the show Instant Star. Thanks for your review!**_

_**Damon's future wife: I'm so happy that you think my story is really good. It makes my day when I see all of your reviews in my inbox. The reason she doesn't burn in the sun will be revealed in a future chapter. I'm not sure which yet. Her name will be revealed in this chapter, I promise. You're welcome for my fantastic writing and thank **_**you**_** for your review!**_

_**Elohcin: I'm the biggest tease, aren't I? Leaving you itching for more…ha-ha. That's the whole point; she is supposed to give Damon a run for his money. Just like he will do for her, she just hasn't realized it yet. Thanks for your review!**_

_*Just a side note this is based on the TV series. I haven't read the book series, yet…_

_Disclaimer: Any song lyrics I use don't belong to me and belong to the respective artist. Also The Vampire Diaries doesn't belong to me either…unfortunately. *swoons about Damon*_

_3._

_In Which Damon Begins to Fall_

I followed her for what seemed like hours. She led me through the back roads of the city. It felt like I was going through a goddamned maze. Only it seemed never ending. As she turned a corner, I could have sworn she looked back at me, smiled and let out a giggle. Or were those just wind chimes?

When she turned another corner I couldn't help but let out a growl of frustration. Where was she leading me? To hell? I shook my head, but followed her anyway. If it was a game of cat and mouse she wanted then it would be a game of cat and mouse she'd get. I just hoped she was ready for the consequences.

I smiled to myself. The consequences for playing that game with me were high.

I stepped back out onto the main street. I looked around me, confused. Why did she lead me here? And where was she?

"Couldn't leave me alone, I see," her voice said from behind me. I turned and stared. She was leaning against a lamp post, her arms crossed in front of her chest. She was staring at me with those cool blue eyes.

"You knew I was following you," I said.

She laughed, "Can't say I blame you, but really, why were you following me?"

I shrugged, "I honestly can't say." I laughed dryly in my head at that response. This was just a slight glimpse of the person I had become. The awesomeless Damon. I knew why I was following her, and back when I was awesome I would have enticed her. But in this state she was a very interesting person, someone I could….I balked at my own thought. Where that thought was leading was a very dangerous and dark path.

I sighed, and looked back at her. Her mouth was set in a frown and she was looking at me with an expression in her eyes that I couldn't name. The only thing I was certain of was that I didn't like the frown she wore.

"You made the comment that it was nice meeting me, but you don't know my name." I walked closer to her, feeling something bubbling within me. Something returning to me, something that I thought I wouldn't ever get back.

She smiled, but it was hesitant like she didn't know what to make of me. I didn't blame her; I knew this old side of me well. It was alluring but at the same time it was also deadly.

"So," I said stopping a few inches from her. "I didn't quite catch your name."

She looked up at me, her blue eyes still freezing me to the spot and a smile on her lips.

"I'm Andrea," she replied. I took her hand in mine and kissed her knuckles.

"And I'm Damon," I replied a smirk on my face. When I looked up she was staring at me, analyzing me in a way. I felt like she was peering deep into my soul…

But I was still smirking. Something about her…

"It's nice meeting you, again, Damon," she replied breaking the silence. "Properly this time."

I let go of her hand and nodded at her, "It's nice to meet you too, Andrea, properly." I let her name fall off my tongue. It seemed so easy, natural. "So, would you care to tell me, what you were doing out here so late at night?"

She laughed, "I would love to," she said then dropped her voice. "But then I would have to kill you. And I really don't want to do that. It'd be such a waste, don't you think?"

I stared into her eyes, still smirking; I leaned into her and whispered into her ear, "Who says I'm so easy to kill? And it would be a waste, for I won't be able to get to know you better." As I started to draw away, my eyes lingered to her lips. They were upturned in a smile and _so close_. Seeing a stunned looked in her eye, I leaned towards them. Her eyes fluttered closed, knowing what was going to happen next. My lips neared hers and were about to touch…

"Andy?!" A voice exclaimed. Andrea's eyes snapped open and looked towards the voice. We both groaned in annoyance. I had been so close….

I stepped away from her and towards the person who had interrupted what could have been a pleasant evening.

But what I saw surprised me.

Standing a few feet away from us was a young woman, almost the same age as Andrea, maybe a few years older, with blonde pixie hair. She was staring daggers at me.

"Lisa," Andrea said breaking the silence. "What are you doing here?"

"You were late, so I came to find you," she replied coming closer. "Don't you ever answer your phone?" She still sent a death glare at me. I stared right back at her not fazed in the slightest. This woman had the same color eyes as Andrea. Were they sisters?

"You know I don't," Andrea sighed. She looked at Lisa and how she was glaring at me. "Lisa, would you relax? He's a friend."

"A friend?" Lisa asked skeptical. I raised an eyebrow at this. I thought by now I was going to be more than her friend.

"Yes. Lisa this is Damon. Damon this is my overprotective cousin, Lisa."

I looked at her and smiled, but she just grimaced at me. What the hell was her problem?

"Andrea," Lisa stated. "Let's go, you have stuff to do tonight." She looked at her.

Andrea sighed, "I _know_, Lisa." She turned to me. "I'll see you around?"

I smiled at her, taking her hand in mine and kissing her knuckles again. "Sooner than you think," I promised her. I felt Lisa glaring at me more, while Andrea just smiled.

"I hope so, Mr. Dangerous," she replied and walked towards Lisa. With their backs turned towards me, they started walking away.

I smirked as I watched them leave, knowing that I'd soon be right behind them.

_Mr. Dangerous_, I replayed in my head. I smiled. I liked that nickname, it fit me now.

The awesome and reckless Damon Salvatore was back.

Author's Notes: I don't really care for this chapter as much as the others, but I had no idea what this one was going to be about. Let me know what you think. I promise the next chapter will be better since you'll find out who Lisa _really_ is. =)


	5. In Which Andrea Thinks of the Past

_The Blackest Night Awakens the Brightest Dawn_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Another cold morning up on campus for me. Wrote this chapter last night while I was supposed to be reading _Frankenstein_, but I couldn't leave this story alone. Ha-ha. _

_**Elohcin: The old Damon will be back. Unfortunately, for Andrea she re-awoke the badass within him. But yes, eventually Andrea will get him. **_

_**AkashaCullen26: *bows* I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I'm glad you think it keeps getting better. Hold onto your seat, because this chapter might blow your socks off. Lol. **_

_*Just a side note this is based on the TV series. I haven't read the book series, yet…_

_Disclaimer: Any song lyrics I use don't belong to me and belong to the respective artist. Also The Vampire Diaries doesn't belong to me either…unfortunately. *swoons about Damon*_

_4._

_In Which Andrea Thinks of the Past_

As I walked away from Damon, I couldn't help but smile. His thoughts were hilarious. The awesome and reckless Damon Salvatore was back. _Mr. Dangerous indeed,_ I thought to myself.

_ANDREA! _Lisa exclaimed in my head. I sighed I could tell she was pissed. _What are you thinking? You realize what he _is_, right?_

_Lisa,_ I scowled back at her. _Of course I realize what he _is_. But I don't see why you don't like him. Don't you think because of what he _is_ he's better for me then Chad was?_

_Yes,_ Lisa conceded. _But I still don't like him. He's so, so…._

_Awesome,_ I commented offhand thinking about Damon's latest thought. _Reckless and dangerous. _I smiled in spite of myself. Why was it every girl always fell for the bad boy?

_He _is_ reckless and dangerous, _Lisa yelled in my head. _Don't you see that? You could easily be revealed in his presence. Its guys like that that you should be _taking care of. She stressed.

_You didn't see him when we first met, _I replied casting her screams aside. I didn't know why I was defending him, considering we _did_ just meet. But Lisa was always on me about my duties, and really what was Damon going to do that hadn't already been done? _He wasn't so reckless._

_But he had been. I saw what happened after he met you. That side of him was reawakened. _

_So what? _I countered. _He shouldn't have to drown in self loathe and a broken heart. He wanted someone to stake him, Lisa! He wanted his existence to end!_

_I would be more than happy to do so._

_LISA! _I exclaimed shock and disgust in my voice. She knew how I felt about vampires being staked. She stared at me with wide innocent eyes.

_What?_ She smiled sheepishly. _I was joking._

_No you weren't. _I responded in a growl. I was tired of this already. I shouldn't have to defend my actions. _Whether you like it or not, Lisa, Damon will be around me more often. _

_Fine,_ Lisa muttered. _But I'm not going to like it. He isn't right for you._

_And who is? Steve?_

_Considering he made you, yes._

_Well, whether he made me or not, it's not like I can go running back to him. Or do you not remember what you and I did?_

_I remember,_ Lisa replied. _I still say he had it coming._

I sighed and rolled my eyes at her as I remembered that specific memory.

_***Flashback***_

_It was a month after my transformation. I was adjusting to this new life of mine that consisted of blood drinking. I wasn't happy about this situation, because I was bored out of my mind. I had drawn myself away from the world because I didn't know if I could handle being around those whose blood I craved. That and I could read their minds. _

_But I had been working on the blood lust and my mental walls to protect me from answering people's thoughts. I thought I was ready to head back up to campus. I wasn't too much of a threat anymore. At least I hoped I wasn't. _

_On the first day, I ran into two of my old friends. Alyssa and of course, Lisa. Alyssa was excited to see me, since she thought something bad ha d happened to me when I didn't show up for the first day of classes. I assured her I was fine._

_But Lisa, who was sitting right next to me, didn't seem to buy it. When Alyssa left for her first class, Lisa leaned across the table and whispered, _

_"What happened?" _

_I frowned. Why wasn't she buying the fact that I was fine? "Like I told Alyssa, I'm fine."_

_"Andrea, I know you're lying. What happened to you? You seem different…" Her lips were pursed in thought. _

_I slumped my head in defeat. I should have known I wouldn't be able to hide this from Lisa. She knew _everything_. "You're right. Something did happen to me. It deals with Steve."_

_"What did he do?" Lisa asked._

_"Lisa, I need you to keep an open mind, okay? What I'm about to tell you is all true."_

_"Andrea? You're scaring me…."_

_"Steve is a vampire."_

_Lisa opened her mouth to say something, but closed it as she thought something over._

_"Lisa, you okay?"_

_"Steve told you he was a vampire?" She whispered. _

_"Yes," I replied. "But there's more." _

_Lisa stared at me searching my eyes. Then realization hit her face._

_"Oh my God," she stood up quickly, quaking with anger. "I'm going to kill him!"_

_"Lisa?" I asked in question. She didn't know, right? There was no way that she could know._

_"What was he thinking!"_

_"Lisa?"_

_"That pompous…"_

_"Lisa!" I exclaimed. She looked down at me, surprised. _

_"Oh…"_

_"What the hell was that about?"_

_"Um…" she searched for answers. _

_"Oh my God," I said realization hitting me. "You knew."_

_She nodded, "Yes, I did."_

_"That's why you didn't like him."_

_"Yes."_

_"But how?"_

_"Andrea, I know because I'm a vampire too." I stared at her in disbelief._

_"You've got to be kidding me," I whispered. "What is the whole world full of vampires or something?"_

_"Not quite."_

_A few days later, I was watching people walking around in the town square. I was thinking about what Lisa had told me. Steve shouldn't have abandoned me after my transformation. He was supposed to tell me what I was supposed to do, walk me through the process. He was my sire and apparently the one I was meant to be with. _

_Destiny was really funny sometimes. _

_But I wasn't going to be with him. Lisa had told me because of what Steve had done that he had to be punished. I sighed at the thought of what had to be done._

_I felt someone sit down next to me. I caught his scent and knew who it was._

_"It's nice to see you again," the person said. _

_I continued watching the people, "I wish I could say the same, Steve."_

_"Andrea, I'm sorry, okay?"_

_"Sorry doesn't make up for what you did."_

_"Andrea…"_

_"Don't," I snapped and looked up at him. "I don't want to hear it, Steve. What you did is unforgiveable." _

_"It really is, Steve." Steve looked up to see Lisa walking towards us. Her hands in her coat pockets._

_"Lisa, what do I owe this honor?"_

_"Don't you realize what you did, Steve?" She asked. _

_"What did I do?" Steve asked._

_"You turned _her_. Created _her_ and left _her_ behind."_

_"_Her?_" Steve asked in question. He looked at me. "Wait, Andrea is _her_?"_

_"Yes," Lisa replied. "Why else would I be around?" Steve didn't say anything as he continued to stare at me. But something made him flinch, for in a moment he was gone. And so was Lisa. _

_I followed knowing where they were going. As I neared, I heard a gunshot. Once they came into my line of sight, I saw Lisa had shot Steve to paralyze him. She now had a stake in her hand. _

_"You knew what would happen if you ever created _her_ and left _her_ behind," she said. _

_"How was I supposed to know?" _

_"You should still have stuck around," Lisa neared Steve the stake raised in her hand. I knew what was to come, and I didn't want to watch. But knew that I had to, had to witness as Lisa plunged the stake into Steve's heart in the alleyway where he turned me._

_"Goodbye Steve," I whispered and watched as his body turned to dust._

_***End of Flashback***_

Lisa opened the door for me as I came back to the present. We were here. I walked into the building.

_What is this place?_ I heard Damon behind us.

_Oh great,_ Lisa said. _He's following us, now._

_Hush,_ I ordered as we delved deeper into the building.

What was in this building wouldn't hurt Damon.

At least, not yet.

Author's Notes: Another chapter. Might be the last one though for the week. We shall see. Review please!


	6. In Which Damon Makes a Few Discoveries

_The Blackest Night Awakens the Brightest Dawn_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Monday morning and after a long thought process finally knows where this story is going. It's about time, don't you think? I also changed the wall paper on my computer to one of Damon so when I lost inspiration I just went and gazed at him. Ha-ha enjoy this chapter. It was really fun for me to write._

_**Elohcin: What would be the fun of having Andrea jump right into Damon? Lol. There's got to be some chase to it. Thanks as always for your reviews, my loyal reader. =)**_

_**Damon's future wife: ha-ha. Two reviews for one chapter. I'm glad you liked this chapter. And I'd be surprised if ANYONE like Steve. Speaking of hearing more, you need to update your story too! I'm dying to know what happens!**_

_**Sweets (aka Lisa from the story): Glad you finally found the time to read this story. Took you what? A week? But yes, Lisa and Andrea's relationship is funny and I was going for a real conversation. That's my job as a writer. =) Steve did deserve it. **_

_*Just a side note this is based on the TV series. I haven't read the book series, yet…_

_Disclaimer: Any song lyrics I use don't belong to me and belong to the respective artist. The song lyrics in this chapter are "California" by Savage Garden/Darren Hayes. Also The Vampire Diaries doesn't belong to me either…unfortunately. *swoons about Damon*_

_5._

_In Which Damon Makes a Few Discoveries_

Andrea and her cousin Lisa walked deeper into the downtown area. I was hesitant as I followed them. Two young women, alone at midnight, walking into the heart of downtown? They were just asking for trouble.

I sighed. I didn't care if Andrea thought she was the "most dangerous thing" out here, she was still a girl that would attract any psycho or for that matter _any_ guy with eyes.

I continued following them, telling myself that I was protecting them. Even though I knew better.

Without their knowledge they had attracted the attention of two drunken guys.

"Hey Chase, check out those chicks!" One of them exclaimed pointing at Andrea and Lisa.

"Dude, they're hot! Wonder what they're doing out so late at night? Think we should find out, Felix?" He nudged his friend.

"Think they're looking for two guys to escort them home?"

"Felix, you just want to get laid, dude."

"Can you blame me, Chase? Look at them! Check out their racks! Do you think they're real?"

"Bet you twenty bucks they aren't."

"You're on!" Felix exclaimed as they started to follow the girls.

I watched them as a growl escaped my lips. This is exactly what I had been afraid of. Two girls shouldn't be walking by themselves in downtown at night. Feeling the slight need to defend them, I followed the two losers.

I hadn't quenched my thirst yet this evening. And I doubt society would miss these fools.

"You know, it's not cool betting and following two innocent women in the middle of the night."

The two idiots turned around surprised at first, but then became really pissed off.

"Dude, mind your own goddamned business, would you?!" The guy, Felix, exclaimed coming towards me. I smirked at him. He was going to make this easy.

"Those girls _are_ my business. Besides, what makes you think you even have a chance? Considering you're both drunken losers who don't have a dime to their name but still find a way to get into strip clubs for a quick -"

Felix tried to punch me, but I sidestepped him and ended up behind him.

I tapped him on the shoulder, "Strike a nerve, did I?" He turned to look at me, his hands balled into fists and anger flashing in his eyes. His friend, Chase was behind me getting ready to surprise attack me from the back. But little did they know I had eyes in the back of my head.

Running behind each of them, I snapped their necks and watched as they fell, lifeless to the ground.

I felt my fangs lengthen and leaned over one of them to feed.

After having my fill, I got up and tried to find Andrea and Lisa. I found them near the heart of downtown. They moved fast for humans, I mused.

They stopped in front of a building; Lisa held the door open for Andrea who seemed to be lost in her thoughts. What was she thinking about? I thought and smiled guessing she was probably thinking of me.

But…

_What was this place?_ I followed at a safe distance as they delved deeper into the building. I looked around at the walls to see if something would give away what this building housed. But there was nothing.

The hallways were pitch black and any human wouldn't be able to see their fingers in front of their face. But somehow Lisa and Andrea managed as they went to the stairs.

Where the hell were they heading?

I kept following them though even though I had no clue why.

They finally entered a room and I heard exclamations of joy.

"Andrea, Lisa! It's about time you got here. We were getting worried," a feminine voice exclaimed.

I heard Andrea laugh as I entered a side room. I finally realized where they had led me to.

A recording studio. What the hell was she doing here?

"Sorry about that," Lisa said. "But Andrea met someone."

"Ooh!" The voice from earlier said. "Was it a guy?"

"Obviously, I mean, can't you tell from the look of disgust on Lisa's face?" Andrea asked smiling. I smiled to myself.

"Oh jeez, Lisa, you need to get over the whole soul mate thing. Andrea's soul mate turned out to be a total douche."

"She's right, Lisa. You should listen to Alyssa."

Lisa rolled her eyes as I grimaced. Andrea's soul mate? What the _hell_ was that about?

"Since you guys were so late, we'd better get started," Alyssa said.

"Yes, I guess we should," Andrea replied going over to a stool in front of a microphone.

I raised an eyebrow in interest. Did she sing?

The beginning notes of a song began to play and I watched intrigued.

_I got a cottage with the sea view_

_I've got a regular summer tan_

_I've been working up the courage to call you all year_

_And there's nothing I can say_

_There are no good words left anyway_

_Besides people are cruel and the world still moves without you_

_Ooh._

_Welcome to my Californian home_

_You don't have to call me _

_You can leave when you want_

_There's a picture by my bed_

_And there's a light in your eyes I don't know_

_Well I don't know, why you still feel alone_

I felt my mouth drop open surprised at how well she sang (AN: Shut up, Lisa! Lol.). Her eyes were closed and I could tell she really felt this song, it wasn't just a bunch of words someone had written for her and that she was forced to sing. These lyrics were coming from somewhere deep in her heart.

I closed my eyes as I felt myself go down that path again. I shouldn't be doing this…

_And we were dying from the get go_

_I was dreaming but you never believed_

_I was trying to fit myself in the spaces between_

_Ooh._

_And you were kind and sometimes cruel_

_You said all the world's love couldn't satisfy you_

_And nothing could have hurt me as much as the truth_

_Ooh darling_

_Welcome to my Californian home_

_You don't have to call me _

_You can leave when you want _

_There's a picture by my bed _

_And there's a light in your eyes I don't know_

_Tell me cause I want to find out_

_Do you still feel alone?_

_Love is elusive when you search for it_

_Don't I know?_

_And happiness sometimes it just creeps in_

_Don't I know it?_

_I'm going crazy I've been wondering _

_Do you still feel alone?_

_I've got a cottage with the sea view_

_I've got a regular summer tan_

_I know that I deserve more_

_But I still want you_

Andrea stared at me and smiled. I was taken aback. She knew I was here?

But somehow...just like that I knew.

I had fallen…and I had fallen hard.

Author's Notes: Yay! I finally revealed her profession! Review and I'll post a new chapter soon!


	7. In Which Andrea Confronts Damon

_The Blackest Night Awakens the Brightest Dawn_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: So I skipped 3 out of 4 of my classes on Monday to write this chapter for you guys. I feel horrible about it, but I couldn't concentrate in class knowing this was sitting inside me. I hope you like it! And I know most of it is song lyrics, but that's what Andrea does she sings. _

_**Elohcin: Andrea is like the female Damon. She toys, but she's different from Damon because she doesn't know she toys. Lol. The tables might turn here though. As always thanks my faithful reviewer. **_

_**Andrea Carvyle: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much. Is your name really Andre? Lol. That's amazing. Enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Ceceila: Phew! When I started reading your review I thought you were going to tell me that it sucked, but crisis averted. Lol. I know that there are a lot of twists in the story (you don't even know the half of it yet) but it makes it more interesting, right? But I agree Ian Somerhalder is HOT! Thanks for your review. **_

_*Just a side note this is based on the TV series. I haven't read the book series, yet…_

_Disclaimer: Any song lyrics I use don't belong to me and belong to the respective artist. The song lyrics in this chapter are "California" by Savage Garden/Darren Hayes and "What Have We Become" by Daughtry. Also The Vampire Diaries doesn't belong to me either…unfortunately. *swoons about Damon*_

_6._

_In Which Andrea Confronts Damon_

I knew he had been following us, and I was excited to show off my "human" talent. I felt Damon's eyes on me as Alyssa mentioned my soul mate and how much of a douche he was. I wanted to tell him, was as in _past tense_ as in he wasn't in my life anymore and that Damon had nothing to worry about. But what the hell was I thinking?

_I don't know,_ Lisa commented as she went over to her electric guitar. _You shouldn't be so quick and jump into a new relationship. Think things over._ She stressed. I rolled my eyes, but knew she was right. Besides if I went to him now he'd want to know why and how I knew he was jealous. And I didn't want to tell him what I…_was_…just yet. There would be a time for that, but not so soon.

I'd talk to him about this later, after the song.

_Talk? You mean tease,_ Lisa strummed. I smiled as the song began.

As I sang I felt myself get lost in the melody and the words.

Damon was right, I was singing from deep within my heart.

My favorite verse was coming up and I had a gut instinct and decided to go with it.

_I know that I deserve more_

_But I still want you;_ at this lyric I looked up and found Damon. I stared at him and smiled.

Lisa groaned, in my head, _Thinking things over, remember? You're so impulsive._

I was about to yell at her, when I heard Damon's thoughts.

_She knew I was here? What is it about her that takes me by surprise every time? I think I've fallen for her, fallen really hard._

Lisa and I exchanged looks.

_Did he?_

_Yes, yes he did, _Lisa replied in awe. _Forget what I said earlier. You're not the only impulsive one, it seems._

_Lisa!_ I yelled. _I'm not always impulsive._

_Uh-huh, sure, _Lisa rolled her eyes at me. _Now _go, _talk to him. You obviously want to._

_No, _I replied frantically. _I'm good. Besides I'm pretty sure we're doing one more song…_

_Lame excuses, _Lisa drawled. _Seems someone can't lie in the bed that they made._

I stared at her dumbstruck. I couldn't believe she used my own song lyrics against me!

"Hey Alyssa," Lisa called. "You look dead on your feet. Are we done for the night?"

Alyssa yawned as I glared at Lisa, "Yeah, I guess so." She stood up and Lisa followed her.

"You coming, Andrea?" Alyssa asked.

"Nope, Andrea has some _business_ to attend to," Lisa replied for me and dragged Alyssa out the door with her. _Good luck, _she said. _Oh and while you're at it, why don't you work on "What Have We Become"? You know if you get too chicken._

I grimaced in my head as Lisa laughed. Why had she done a one-eighty all of a sudden? I thought she hated Damon?

I sighed. This was really frustrating.

I got up from my stool and messed around with some buttons until the beginning chords of _What Have We Become_ were playing. I was humming along when I felt someone standing in the room with me.

"So, this is what you were doing so late at night?" Damon asked.

I smiled, "Guess you caught me. Looks like I'll have to kill you now." I turned to face him.

He was smirking, "I would certainly like to see you try."

_Oh, Damon, you don't realize how easily I _could_ kill you…if it wasn't for the fact that I'm in _this_ with my heart._

"Didn't I tell you that killing you would be such a waste?" I asked. "And yet you followed me anyway. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've fallen for me." I wanted to laugh as I watched Damon's face freeze between that smirk and a look of surprise. But it only lasted a second; his smirk remained in place as he approached.

"I always wanted to date a rock star," he smiled. "You sounded really good."

I returned his smile, "Thank you. But me a rock star? Do you see any drugs or girls with major issues here?" I couldn't help but laugh at that. Maybe I was a rock star after all. I definitely had issues (duh, vampire) and there were drugs, well drug (blood).

"I don't know. I'm thinking you might have issues. One being me."

"You?" I asked. "How could you be an issue?" Then I stopped, realizing how close he was to me, what he had said about _dating_ a rock star and how close we had come to kissing earlier. I was setting myself up to be kissed. I just knew it.

If I could, I'd blush right now. The song that I was supposed to be working on was playing in the background.

"You know," I whispered. "You're distracting me from my work."

His smirk remained, "Maybe it's a sign that you shouldn't be working right now."

I smirked back, "If only, but I'm afraid Lisa would kill me if I didn't work on this song."

Damon smiled and ushered to the seat, "We wouldn't want that now would we? What did you say before? It would be such a waste. But go on, I'll stick around your music is interesting. We can always talk later." I stared at him in disbelief. Was he always like this?

"Alright," I said sitting down and waited for the music to begin. "But no distracting me." I smirked.

He smiled and faked innocence which I smiled at. There was no way that he was innocent.

Then the music began.

_All those years_

_One day changes everything and _

_Caught in your life and the passion fades away_

_Saving for something that you'll never see in your days_

_Shutting out everything that you need_

_(Looking through distorted eyes)_

_Beautiful disaster_

_(Adding up a million lies)_

_So much for ever after_

_Building up your wall _

_Everything you wanted_

_Fit the pieces into holes we use to crawl away_

_Giving in or leave it to slide_

_Now we have we have become_

_All those tears_

_You'd never thought you'd see the day when_

_The trappings of your life just seem to disappear_

_Going through the vacancy that you leave behind_

_Not what you were promised_

_Not what you believed_

_(Looking through distorted eyes)_

_Beautiful disaster_

_(Adding up a million lies)_

_So much for ever after_

_Building up your wall_

_Everything you wanted_

_Fit the pieces into holes we use to crawl away_

_Finding out the truth when nothing really matters_

_Chase the light that's blinding _

_Even as you crawl away_

_Giving in or leave it to slide_

_Now we have what we have become_

_Another vice to ease your pain_

_Now you know it's not the way out_

_Now you know it's not the way out_

_Not the way out_

_Building up your wall_

_Everything you wanted_

_Fit the pieces into holes we use to crawl away_

_Finding out the truth when nothing really matters_

_Chase the light that's blinding _

_Even as you crawl away_

_Giving in or leave it till now_

_Now we have what we have become_

When the song ended, Damon clapped. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Thank you," I said.

"I'm surprised I haven't heard you before. Have you played any concerts?"

I smiled, "Ah, no, we're more of an underground band that just started. However, we do have a gig on the night before Halloween."

Damon smirked, "The masquerade ball? Really?"

"You're going?" I asked surprised. Damon didn't seem the type to go to a ball hosted by the town. He didn't seem to be Mr. Popular, more like Mr. Dangerous and Elusive.

"Yes, I actually got my invitation this evening," he replied.

I stared at him, "Really? How? Invitations went out last month."

Damon feigned being hurt, "I'm hurt. Don't you need a date? Or do you already have one?"

I laughed, "Oh is that what you're getting at?"

He looked me directly in the eyes, "So do I have a date to the masquerade?"

"I won't be much of a date," I replied. "I'll be performing a lot, but if you can deal with that then sure, I'll be your date."

Damon smiled and took my hand in his again. His lips ran over my knuckles. "Till Friday then my sweet." He bowed and in an instant he and his smirk were gone.

I literally fell back onto my stool. I put my head in my hands almost gasping for breath trying hard to regain my self control and my sanity.

What the hell had I started here?

Author's Notes: If you haven't figured it out yet by chapter length, I like writing Andrea's POV better. But hey, Damon is always fun to do. Anyway, review and I'll update soon.


	8. In Which Damon Walks in the Sun

_The Blackest Night Awakens the Brightest Dawn_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: I wasn't going to start working on this chapter until tomorrow, but I realized I had to or else my storyline wouldn't quite work. Anyway a little note, the events of the first six chapters all happened on the SAME night. This chapter begins with the ending of that night, and fast forwards to a day BEFORE the dance. _

_**Elohcin: Man I totally forgot about the SCREAM awards. And I didn't get to see Ian, figures. Lol. I'm thinking they'll be playing with fire for awhile, well until next chapter, maybe. But Andrea knows how to play the game and it's about time they both had a worthy opponent. Thanks for your review, faithful reader!**_

_**Damon's future wife: Your reviews are amazing, but your story isn't crap! I'm glad my story inspired you to start working on the next chapter for your story. Believe me I understand about being busy with classes and projects. It's really hard juggling college AND writing this story, but I try. =)**_

_*Just a side note this is based on the TV series. I haven't read the book series, yet…_

_Disclaimer: Any song lyrics I use don't belong to me and belong to the respective artist. The song lyrics in this chapter are "Straight Through My Heart" by the Backstreet Boys. Also The Vampire Diaries doesn't belong to me either…unfortunately. *swoons about Damon*_

_7._

_In Which Damon Walks in the Sun_

I left Andrea behind me as I walked out of the recording studio. I had to leave fast and once I was out of her sights, I ran like hell.

When I was a good 200 yards away, I stopped running and started pacing. The old me would have leaned down and kissed her until she thought she had forgotten her name. The old me would have also drank from her.

The old me, I had to laugh at that. The old me was no longer there. Elena and Stefan made sure of that. But then again I made sure of it too when I actually gave up the fight for Elena.

I breathed in the cool, crisp night air and smirked. Andrea didn't know how close she had come to death. How very close, I thought to myself. But there was something about her, I didn't know what, that made me want to save her from the fate most had met when they met me.

Andrea was different in so many ways, ways I couldn't figure out. All I knew was that I wanted to be around her, and by inviting myself as her date to the dance was one hell of a way to start.

_Two Days Later…_

I leaned against the wall by the window of my apartment. The blinds were drawn to keep the sun out, but I was still gazing out at the world below. So many unsuspecting people going through their everyday lives not knowing what was out there. Or more specifically prowled the streets at night.

I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead on my arm. I hadn't been able to sleep the last few nights and I felt anxious.

All I could think about was her. That damn girl who had run into me what seemed like a month ago, Andrea. I kept seeing her smile every time I closed my eyes, and her voice! I felt like it was echoing around me, almost like she was whispering into my ear.

My fist clenched as I gazed outside. I had to see her again.

I turned back towards my apartment, knowing what I was looking for. I went straight for my dresser. Opening the last drawer and scrounged through the clothes until I found the box.

The box held memories of the old me. Memories that I had boxed up and refused to remember when I moved to this place after leaving Mystic Falls, but now…

I sighed and opened the box. On the very top was a ring box, what I had been looking for. I took it out of the box and opened it. The ring glistened as I stared down at the Salvatore crest. I took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto my middle finger.

I was going to walk out into the sun for the first time in two years.

I walked through the familiar streets of the city, but they seemed different in the light of the sun then they did in the darkness. The girls I passed on the street gazed at me with appreciative smiles. I smiled my quirky little smile, knowing that I could easily feed off them. But I knew that they weren't the one I wanted to see at that moment.

I kept on walking, hoping I'd run into Andrea somewhere.

I probably should have followed her home the other night, so that way I wouldn't be wondering aimlessly.

Just as I was thinking this someone ran into me.

"Sorry!" The person exclaimed and looked up at me. I stared down at familiar blue eyes and smirked.

"Can I ask something?" I asked.

"Go ahead," Andrea replied. "But make it quick, I have places to be."

"Where do you keep going in such a hurry?"

She smiled, "I'm just a klutz. Isn't it obvious?" Andrea started walking away from me.

"Where are you off to?" I asked keeping up with her. She looked up at me.

"Rehearsal," she replied. "Masquerade dance tomorrow, remember?"

"Yes, how could I forget?" I asked. "I have an amazing date."

Andrea smiled, "Amazing, hm? I thought I was more along the lines of awesome. I mean I _am_ a rock star after all." She laughed.

I smiled.

"By the way, I put your name on the guest list at the door," she said.

"Don't you want me to pick you up?" I asked confused.

"I would love you to, but I have to get there early tomorrow," Andrea replied. "I'm part of the band and it's the mayor's wish."

"And you're going along with his wish?" I asked. "I thought you were more of a rebel."

Andrea laughed, "Oh, but I am. Rebels always do the unexpected, remember?"

I smirked at that. She had a point, rebels did do the unexpected. I was "living" proof of that.

"So what are you going as, anyway?" Andrea asked breaking into my thoughts. I stopped and stared at her. I actually had no idea what I was going as. I didn't really do costume parties that often.

"What's the fun of me telling you?" I countered. "You'll just have to see, tomorrow night."

"You have no idea, do you?" She smiled.

My smirk remained in place, "How did you know?"

"It's written all over your face," she stopped in front of a building. "Well, this is my stop." I looked up to see City Hall.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked.

"You sure you want to? I mean I'll be doing the same songs tomorrow, only a hundred times better."

"Andrea!" Her friend, Alyssa, exclaimed running up to her. She stopped and looked up at me. I smiled at her. She blushed.

"Alyssa, what's going on?" Andrea asked.

"Sorry," Alyssa said. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"Don't worry about it," Andrea waved it off. "What's going on?"

"We're only doing one song for rehearsal," Alyssa replied. "And you're not going to like it."

"What song are we doing?" Andrea asked.

"_Straight Through My Heart_," Alyssa replied. I watched as Andrea's smile turned into a frown. Her eyes clouded over with something I hadn't seen before. It was anger. I didn't like it.

"What's _Straight Through My Heart_?" I asked.

"It's a song that I don't care for," she replied through gritted teeth. "I can't believe the mayor wants us to do that song. How the _hell_ did he find out about it?" She glared at Alyssa who backed up with her hands up in surrender.

"Andrea, calm down, he came into the studio yesterday and heard Josh mixing it," she replied. "He wants to hear you do it live before he decides if it's in the show."

"Your boyfriend is dead, Alyssa, so very dead," Andrea growled. I watched in amazement. She looked like she was about to attack someone. She turned on her heal and stomped into the building. Alyssa and I followed behind her.

"Sorry about this," Alyssa smiled sheepishly. "She's usually more centered then this."

"What is it about this song that makes her so crazy?" I asked. "I'm Damon by the way."

"Oh, so _you're_ the new guy Lisa was talking about," she smiled. "But, I can't really tell you why this song makes her so crazy. It's kind of a personal matter."

I looked at Alyssa and thought about it. I could make her tell me if I wanted to. But I frowned, Andrea should probably tell me herself.

When Alyssa and I finally caught up to Andrea she was yelling at the mayor.

"You can't expect me to sing a song we never agreed on me performing!"

"Andrea, I don't know why you won't perform the song," the mayor calmly replied. "But if you want to perform at the masquerade then you will sing this song for me now."

Andrea stopped and grumbled, "Fine, but I'm not going to be happy about this."

"Welcome to life," the mayor said and ushered her to the stage where Lisa was waiting. Andrea gave Lisa a look which she returned with sympathy.

With what looked to me like regret, Andrea approached the microphone in front of her and waited for the music to begin.

_In the heart of the night where it's dark_

_In the lights I heard the loudest noise_

_A gunshot on the floor_

_Oh oh oh_

_I looked down and my shirt is turning red_

_I'm spinning round felt his lips on my neck_

_And his voice in my ear_

_Like I missed you want you tonight_

_Straight through my heart_

_A single bullet got me  
I can't stop the bleeding. Oh.  
Straight through my heart,  
He aimed, and he shot me._  
_I just can't believe it. Oh.  
No I can't resist, and I can't be hit.  
I just can't escape this love.  
Straight through my heart.  
(Soldier Down)_  
_My heart. (Soldier Down)  
My heart. (Soldier Down)_  
_Thought I moved more than on.  
Thought I could fool his charm.  
I really wanna go, but I can't leave him alone. _

_Oh oh._  
_Hear the sound of a love so loud  
I just can't,  
I just can't ignore this feeling.  
He said he misses me, and he wants me.  
Wants me tonight._  
_Straight through my heart,  
A single bullet got me  
I can't stop the bleeding. _

_Oh._  
_Straight through my heart,  
He aimed, and he shot me.  
I just can't believe it. Oh.  
No I can't resist, and I can't be hit.  
I just can't escape this love.  
Straight through my heart._  
_(Soldier Down)  
My heart. (Soldier Down)  
My heart. (Soldier Down)_  
_In the heart of the night when it's dark _

_In the lights I heard the loudest noise_

_A gunshot on the floor._

_Oh oh._  
_Straight through my heart,  
A single bullet got me  
I can't stop the bleeding._

_Oh.  
Straight through my heart, (Soldier down)  
He aimed, and he shot me. (Soldier down)  
I just can't believe it. _

_Oh.  
No I can't resist (I can't resist),_

_and I can't be hit (No I can't).  
I just can't escape this love.  
Straight through my heart._

At that point, Andrea walked away from the microphone. Her hands were balled up into fists and she ran off the stage.

"Andrea!" Lisa exclaimed and then looked at me. "Damon, go after her would you? She's going to be an absolute mess."

I looked at her and then nodded, following Andrea's path. I found her outside City Hall and leaning against the building.

"Hey," I said coming up to her.

"Hey," she replied and started to laugh. "You probably think I'm crazy."

I leaned against the building with her, "Nah, I've seen crazier mostly in myself."

"Really?" She asked. "I guess I can see it."

"Yeah, well," I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "So what was going on in there?"

She sighed, "I had a feeling you were going to ask."

"Well?"

"It's a really long story," she said.

"I've got time," I shrugged. "Trust me, I've seen basically everything. You can't surprise me."

"I think I can," Andrea said. "Well, if you really want to know, Damon, I guess I'll tell you."

"I'm listening."

"Damon, you know how you can't figure out what it is about me that amazes you?"

I stared at her. How did she know that?

"Damon, I know that because," she sighed. "I'm a vampire."

Author's Notes: For the first time since the prologue, I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger. Sorry guys, but for the next chapter to work like I want it to this had to happen. But don't worry I'll update soon! Reviews are always appreciated!_  
_


	9. In Which there is a Masquerade

_The Blackest Night Awakens the Brightest Dawn_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Wohoo! So I finally reached the chapter I've been dying to write since Sunday when I came up with the idea. I'm really hoping you guys like this chapter. Happy Halloween, and to __**Damon's future wife**_**: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**_A little early but, I'm hoping this is posted today (10/30) then tomorrow!_

_*Just a side note this is based on the TV series. I haven't read the book series, yet…_

_Disclaimer: Any song lyrics I use don't belong to me and belong to the respective artist. The song lyrics in this chapter are "Straight Through My Heart" and "Masquerade" by the Backstreet Boys and "Supernatural" by Daughtry. Also The Vampire Diaries doesn't belong to me either…unfortunately. *swoons about Damon*_

_8._

_In Which there is a Masquerade_

Lisa kept glaring at me as we got ready for the show. We were going to be on in a half hour, and she should be making sure everything was set up perfectly. But she wasn't. She was glaring and screaming at me whenever she got the chance.

_What were you thinking?! _

I rolled my eyes. She had said this about fifty times already. She needed to give it a rest.

_Lisa, _I calmly replied. _Take a breather; you're going to give yourself a heart attack._

_I will not calm down! How could you do this, Andrea?!_

_I don't understand why you're so pissed,_ I replied folding my arms across my chest and staring at her my eyebrow raised. She stared at me with her mouth open.

_Well?_ I asked.

_You really don't get why I'm pissed? Andrea, _you told him what you are!_ Don't you think I should be pissed?_

_No, because I didn't tell him the whole truth of what I was._

Lisa stared at me questioning. _I don't believe you._

_Fine, _I sighed. _Take a look for yourself._

_***Flashback***_

_"Damon, I know that because," I sighed. "I'm a vampire."_

_Silence took over as he tried to take in this information, he wasn't really succeeding. _

She's a vampire?! _His mind was raging. _This girl, _this_ girl who I've become completely _obsessed_ with is a _vampire?!_ This can't be happening…. _He stared at me looking over every inch of me. If I was still human I'd probably blush under his intense gaze. His eyes continued to roam looking with his perfect vision at me. He was still trying to convince himself that I wasn't a vampire. _

_But he knew better._

_"Damon?" I asked. _

_"You're a vampire?" He asked back. _

_"Yes."_

_"But…." He trailed off. _But nothing, _he thought to himself._ That would explain why I'm so obsessed with her. What makes me so drawn to her and why I don't want to kill her.

_"How long have you been a vampire?" He asked. _

_"Well," I replied. "Not as long as you have been, I'd imagine. But I've been a vampire since August 2006."_

2006? _He thought. _I feel like I'm robbing the cradle. 2006?! _He shook his head. _She's only just a newborn, and yet here she stands before me so in control of her powers. Being around humans…

_I laughed at this. He didn't even know the half of it, and I wasn't going to tell him just yet. Damon's mind was still having trouble with the fact that I was a vampire. If I told him I was…._

_"But how did you know I was a vampire?" Damon asked drawing me out of my thoughts._

_"The usual way," I commented knowing it was a lie._

_"Huh, the usual way, right," Damon said frowning. "How come I didn't know that you were a vampire?" _

_"Because when we first met you weren't your old self and didn't think to notice."_

_"Yeah, I really wasn't was I?" He asked moving off the wall and pinning me between the wall behind me and himself. He leaned in and took a long whiff. "Ah," he commented. "There it is." _

_I smirked, "Now, you notice it." _

_He smirked right back at me, "Well, as you said before, I wasn't myself when I met you. But now that I am, which by the way I should really thank you for, I can see everything. You really aren't human, are you?" He leaned down towards my mouth, I didn't protest as his lips met mine…._

_***End of Flashback***_

_Okay! That's enough! _Lisa exclaimed interrupting the memory. _So you didn't tell him…_

_No, I didn't,_ I said coming back to reality even though I was still a little dazed. Yesterday had been so _amazing_. I sighed in remembrance not knowing how I survived the day without seeing him.

_Great, _Lisa sighed. _Here you go again. Don't you remember the _last_ time you felt like this? Do you remember how well_ that_ ended?_

_Lisa, _I growled at her. _Shut up would you please? You're ruining my buzz._

_It deserves to be ruined. The last time you felt this way…._She brought back the memories I had been keeping buried in the very back of my mind. I didn't need a reminder; I had that already when I did that stupid godforsaken song….

_Oops, _Lisa smiled. _I forgot about that. How are you dealing with performing that song?_

_Well, yesterday I ran out in anger after performing it, _I replied. _How do you think I'm taking it?_

"Oh my God!" Alyssa exclaimed running into the room where we were setting up. "I am _so_ sorry that I'm late! And look at the both of you!" Alyssa looked at Lisa and frowned. "Lisa, it's a masquerade. Just because you liked _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles _as a kid…"

"Hey," Lisa cut in. "Don't diss the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_."

I smiled, "Look at you, Alyssa. I'm pretty sure Josh is going to be happy when he sees you."

Alyssa twirled around in her Jasmine costume, "You think?" She smiled as she put on her turquoise mask. "But Andrea," she whistled. "You really brought it all out tonight didn't you? Could Damon have anything to do with your transformation?"

I chuckled. This was indeed a transformation. I was more of a t-shirt and jeans kind of girl, but here I was standing in a black full length ruffled skirt. I had paired the skirt with a black v-necked long sleeved t-shirt that showed off a little of my cleavage. On my neck was a black beaded choker with chains hanging randomly off the main chain. I was also wearing a dog tag chain necklace but instead of dog tags at the end there was a bluish bat. My shoulder length dirty blonde hair was down and actually straight for once and on top of my head was a purple tinted witch's hat. The mask on my face was black with gold embellishments.

"Maybe," I commented.

"Definitely," Lisa replied. "He kissed her yesterday."

"Oh my God!" Alyssa exclaimed and rushed forward. "Did he really?!"

"Yes," I replied. 'But really, Alyssa, you need to calm down."

"Don't mind her," Lisa waved me off. "She's been telling people to calm down all day. Now, if only she could take her own advice."

"Shut up, Lisa," I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Girls?" The mayor came out. "You're on in five minutes."

"Okay, thanks," I replied. He nodded and disappeared back onto stage.

"You guys ready for this?" Alyssa asked. "It's our first live gig."

"Dude, are you kidding? I was born ready," I commented and smiled.

_"Ghosts and Ghouls please welcome to the stage for your entertainment, Not Another Dumb Blonde!" _We heard the mayor exclaim into the microphone.

Alyssa, Lisa and I headed out on stage and took our positions.

"Hey everyone, hope you're having a spooktacular time," I said into the microphone. "We are Not Another Dumb Blonde. Let's get this spooky thing started."

_Lame,_ Lisa replied.

_Shut up,_ I countered and waited for the music to start. My eyes searched the crowd looking for Damon. But it was hard to find him in a crowd of people with masks on and I didn't want to search people's thoughts because I would literally go mad on stage. I sighed mentally.

_"Yo Listen up," _Alyssa began the song.

_This scene's so hypnotic_

_Smoking mirrors, lights and magic_

_Paper faces in gold_

_There's soldier boys and beauty queens_

_Everyone's a mystery_

_It's got me losing control_

_Yearning I'm yearning for the one to steal my eyes_

_Want to play in this game of disguise_

_It's a masquerade a love parade_

_So won't you stay and dance with me_

_All through the night and day_

_My masquerade, I need you baby _

_So stay with me tonight_

_Masquerade, masquerade, masquerade, masquerade_

_Masquerade, masquerade, masquerade, masquerade_

_Just like a perfect dream_

_I don't ever want to leave_

_A thousand freaks in the show_

_One's a tiger, one's a lynx_

_One's the king of suffering_

_Moving high, moving low_

_Burning, I'm burning_

_Can't you see it in my eyes?_

_Want to play in this game of disguise_

_It's a masquerade a love parade_

_So won't you stay and dance with me_

_All through the night and day_

_My masquerade, I need you baby _

_So stay with me tonight_

_Masquerade, masquerade, masquerade, masquerade_

_Masquerade, masquerade, masquerade, masquerade_

Just as the last verse of the song came up I noticed someone staring up at me. He had on a Phantom of the Opera mask, black cape, black crew neck long sleeved t-shirt, and black jeans. When I met his gaze he smiled up at me with fangs.

And they weren't the plastic kind.

It was Damon.

_I gotta know the guy behind the mask _

_Let me in where've you been don't pretend_

_Dreamed that I had him alone_

_Show your face to me we could be everything_

_It's a masquerade a love parade_

_So won't you stay and dance with me_

_All through the night and day_

_My masquerade, I need you baby _

_So stay with me tonight_

_Masquerade, masquerade, masquerade, masquerade_

_Masquerade, masquerade, masquerade, masquerade_

As the song ended the audience clapped. I smiled.

"Thanks everyone, we'll be back in an hour or so," I said and then jumped off the stage. I made my way through the crowd to find the one I had been staring at during that last verse.

He met me halfway.

Damon smirked at me and held out his hand. I took it and he drew me along him.

"I have to say," he muttered into my ear. "That was very fitting."

"Thanks," I replied.

"Anytime," he said. "How was your day?"

"You're really going to ask me how my day was?" I asked. "Take your answer and use it as mine."

"So your day was horrible as you waited for the night to fall?"

"Sounds about right," I commented then looked around us. "You do realize how weird this looks right?" Damon frowned as he took in the crowd around us. He laughed. We were the only couple slow dancing even though it was a fast paced song. A song I knew very well, considering it was mine (AN: ha!).

"I don't mind, do you?" Damon whispered into my ear. I shook my head and started singing along with my recorded voice.

_Every step I've taken has led me here to where you are_

_But all I believed in has kept me from seeing too far_

_Throwing out the questions waiting for the right reply_

_Looking for the answers tell me will it be tonight?_

_But now it's too late it's taken over me_

_It feels so supernatural_

_And I'm pulled the other way_

_It's more than I can take and I'm losing hold on everything_

_Well, it's more than physical it's kind of hard to see beyond the glow_

_And no matter how I try you know I can't deny_

_Because you feel so supernatural_

Damon was smirking and I looked up at him.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"I like you live better," he replied. "And you don't know how perfect those lyrics fit the situation right now."

I smiled up at him, but felt someone's eyes on me.

_I can't believe it,_ the person thought. _She's still here; I thought she would have left this town to protect herself._

I frowned. Who was this?

_But that would be her dumb move. She is going to die tonight._ The person started making their way through the crowd. The person was moving fast towards me. I looked over Damon's shoulder and stared as I caught this person's eyes.

It was Chad.

He faltered as I met his gaze. He then started running the other direction.

"Andrea?" Damon asked. I switched my gaze back to Damon.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" He asked his smirk faltering a bit. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Something like that," I replied drawing myself back from Damon.

"Andrea, lead singer we need you up on stage," Lisa's voice rang out. I groaned this was really bad timing. I had to go after Chad, had to stop him, kill him like I should have done months ago.

"Looks like I have to go," I said turning my way back towards the stage. Damon stared after me. As I neared the stage I sent out my blazing thought to Lisa.

_Play the recorded track. _

_Why?_ Lisa asked. _Andrea, you know you have to get over this…._

_Chad's here, _I replied. _Play the recorded track NOW!_

Lisa's face froze and she hurriedly whispered to Alyssa my instructions. I took off as soon as Alyssa had started playing it. I dodged through the crowd not caring who I ran into and not apologizing. I had no time to stop.

I ran following Chad's insane thoughts. When had he become so mentally unstable? I thought to myself as I ran out into the entrance hall. I looked around and listened. Where had he gotten to? I frantically looked around trying to find him.

_I'm so sorry_, I heard his thought. He was behind me.

As I turned to face him, he plunged a stake through my heart.

_Straight through my heart _

_A single bullet got me_

_I can't stop the bleeding…_

Author's Notes: Another cliffhanger and you guys probably want to kill me right about now, but it had to be done. This sets up for the next few chapters, major time. So please review and I'll update on Monday.


	10. In Which a Bond is Formed

_The Blackest Night Awakens the Brightest Dawn_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: So I think I've left you guys in suspense long enough, don't you? Just to let you guys know, even though this chapter is supposed to be in Damon's POV I'm beginning with Andrea's. You'll see why. Enjoy!_

_**Elohcin: I don't think Andrea is going to get the chance to kill Chad. But yes, Damon came to the party with fangs bared. I was trying to decide what he should come to the party as and my friend was like, "Duh. Vampire." As always, thanks my faithful reviewer!**_

_**Andrea Carvyle: Andrea is a great name and I can see why you want to use it as a pen name. Thanks for your review!**_

_**Damon's future wife: You ask why and I have to be honest there is no answer for why. Yes, Andrea and Damon were so happy, but that's life for you. Besides if they lived happily ever after, after she told him she was a vampire, there would be no point to the story. Lol. You'll see everyone's reactions in this chapter. Happy reading!**_

_*Just a side note this is based on the TV series. I haven't read the book series, yet…_

_Disclaimer: Any song lyrics I use don't belong to me and belong to the respective artist. The song lyrics in this chapter are "Straight Through My Heart" by the Backstreet Boys. Also The Vampire Diaries doesn't belong to me either…unfortunately. *swoons about Damon*_

_9._

_In Which a Bond is Formed_

_Andrea's POV_

_Straight through my heart _

_A single bullet got me_

_I can't stop the bleeding…_

I felt the stake go through my heart and I stared up at Chad with questioning eyes. I knew he hated me for what I was and for what I did to him two years ago, but how had he found me?

I started to fade into blackness and felt my body drop. Someone's arms caught me and laid me gently down onto the tiled floor. I knew I was drifting, because unlike other vampires when I was staked I still lived. The stake only paralyzed me, almost like a human coma.

Using my mind connection with Lisa I called feverently for her help.

_LISA!_

_Andrea? What's going on? Have you found Chad?_

_Lisa, I need you. _

_What did he do to you?_

_Chad staked me, I need you, NOW!_

_I'll get Damon. _Lisa put down her guitar.

_No,_ I harshly replied. _He can't know about this. He'll ask questions, questions I'm not ready to answer. You know what will happen when I feed…._

_Andrea, trust me, this was meant to happen. _

_What?_

_Andrea, just trust me okay?_

I didn't reply as I felt myself drifting, losing focus. I needed blood and I needed it soon, or else I would cease to exist.

_Damon's POV_

I watched Andrea run through the crowd back towards the stage. Her face had frozen earlier as if she had seen a ghost. I was worried, something wasn't right with her.

The recorded track of "Straight Through My Heart" played and I frowned. Something definitely wasn't right. I understood that Andrea didn't care for this song too much but I didn't understand why. I realized that Andrea never told me the reason why, she had told me that she was a vampire instead.

I looked up and watched Lisa's expression.

It was of disgust and pain.

I ran towards the stage.

"Lisa!" I exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"Damon," she replied. "Nice timing. Look, I can't explain why, but you need to go to the entrance hall. Andrea needs your help."

I frowned, "What do you mean you can't explain why?"

"Don't you know?" Lisa asked. "I assume that's what you two talked about the other day when she told you what she was."

"She was going to tell me why she hated this song," I made a hand gesture. "But she told me what she was instead and we never got back around to it." I paused. "But how do you know what Andrea is?"

"Typical," Lisa rolled her eyes. "But I know because I'm not really Andrea's cousin. I'm one too. I helped Andrea through her transformation. This song is about her ex-boyfriend Chad. They dated two years ago, but the reason they broke up was because Chad found out what Andrea was. He tried to kill her."

I hissed. The only way to kill a vampire was a wooden stake through the heart. _Straight through my heart_… I thought to myself. "Why didn't' she kill him?"

"She was too weak," Lisa shrugged. "Her emotions got tied into it and she couldn't think straight. Andrea's like that though, it's one of her faults. But really, we've wasted enough time talking. Chad is here; she saw him while dancing with you and went off to find him. I'm afraid something terrible has happened to her."

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" I asked furious and ran towards the entrance hall, hoping I wasn't too late.

When I arrived, a horrifying sight greeted me.

Lying on the floor with her hands over her abdomen and a wooden stake protruding from her chest was Andrea. I rushed to her side.

Her eyes were closed and she was so still.

I looked up to find the one who did this to her.

I didn't have to look far. The guy was sitting against the wall in a fetal position. He looked up at me with crazed eyes.

"What the hell did you do?!" I exclaimed angry. I got up and ran up to him.

"I staked her," he whispered. "She's a vampire she deserved what she had coming to her."

"You deserved to be killed," I retorted and took him by the throat raising him to his feet. He looked down at me and nodded.

"Go ahead," he replied. "Put me out of my misery."

I frowned, "There is something wrong with you. You just staked a vampire and you regret it?"

"I loved her," Chad explained. "I wanted to marry her, but…."

"You found out what she was," I answered for him. "You never truly loved her then."

"What do you mean?"

"If you truly loved her you would love her for what she was," I replied tightening my grip on his throat. It wouldn't be long before the breath would leave his body and he would be dead.

"I thought she was possessed," he answered. "If I staked her then maybe…."

I couldn't take it anymore. He was trying to justify his actions as Andrea laid there dead. Knowing that this wouldn't make me feel any better, I snapped his neck in hatred. Chad's empty lifeless eyes stared back at me.

I let his lifeless body fall from my grip. I turned back slowly to Andrea, and knelt down beside her lifeless body. I hadn't felt this broken up about a girl dying since Katherine. In fact it was like Katherine all over again.

"Damon!" Lisa exclaimed coming to my side and staring down at Andrea then over to Chad's lifeless body.

"Damon," she urged. "You need to take the stake out of her heart."

"What?" I asked. "She's dead, Lisa. She's gone."

"Damon, Andrea's not a normal vampire. Trust me, okay?" Lisa asked me. "Take the stake out of her heart, NOW!"

I looked at Lisa and then back at Andrea. What did Lisa mean, she wasn't a normal vampire? I sighed. I had nothing to lose and everything to gain. I took the stake out of Andrea's heart and watched in shock as her chest moved.

"What the -"

"There's no time for that," Lisa replied. "Now I need you to cut open your arm."

I gazed at her not really understanding what she wanted from me.

"You heard me. Cut open your arm and place it on the wound." I did as I was told not really understanding why, but knowing that I could trust Lisa. She seemed to know what she was doing. Bringing my wrist up to my mouth I tore it open and placed it on Andrea's chest.

Something weird happened.

I felt the blood within me draw itself into her. I stared not really sure what to make of this. Things were getting a little too strange.

"Okay," Lisa said. "You can remove your wrist." I took my wrist away and found that there was nothing to clean up. The wound had healed itself as did Andrea's.

"What just happened?" I asked confused.

"Believe me, you don't want to know," Lisa said. Andrea coughed.

"Andrea?" Lisa whispered. "Andrea, you back yet?"

Andrea coughed again and groaned, "What the _hell_?" Her eyes opened and she blinked rapidly.

"Welcome back, Andrea," Lisa replied. "You okay?"

Andrea sat up, "I feel like someone ran me over. _Twice_." She looked to me and over at Chad.

"Damon did that," Lisa said.

"Hm…can't say I blame him," she continued to look at me. I gazed right back at her not believing what I was seeing. Lisa rolled her eyes.

"I'll be leaving you two," she replied. "Remember you still have a show to finish, Andrea." She got up and walked away leaving the two of us alone. I stared at her and she stared right back at me.

"Thank you," she whispered. "For doing what you did."

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Uh, well," she sighed. "Look I know you have a lot of questions right now, which is why I didn't want to get you involved in this, but I can't answer them just yet."

"I guess I'll have to trust you," I replied. Then I pulled her closer to me. "I swear though, if you _ever_ get staked again. I'm going to personally kill you."

She laughed, "I'll keep that in mind. By the way, I really have to thank you for getting rid of him for me."

"Anytime," I replied. "Besides he had it coming." I leaned in and touched my lips to hers. We parted and I leaned my forehead on hers.

"Could you at least try to explain?" I asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Andrea replied. "I'll explain eventually, but all you need to know is that because of what you did, we're bonded for the rest of our existence. Can you live with that?"

I kissed her again.

"I think I'll manage," I commented. "Somehow, I'll manage." I smiled at her and she returned it.

With that smile I knew I had fallen harder for her then I had for Katherine, which meant that this wasn't going to end well. But a part of me hoped it would.

Because I think I found _the_ person.

Author's Notes: I'm going to say this, I don't like this chapter. This is so very different from what I had roaming in my head this weekend. But let me know what you think.


	11. In Which Andrea Duets

_The Blackest Night Awakens the Brightest Dawn_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Another day another chapter. I should be studying for German but I'm writing this instead. Ha. But just to let you guys know if this story was set up into parts or volumes this would be the beginning of part two. It's been six days since the masquerade and Damon of course is dealing with having Andrea be _the_ one. _

_**Elohcin: Thanks for your review and I know what you mean. Sometimes chapters just don't come out the way you pictured them. You'll see Damon react to something in this chapter. He gets possessed by a little green monster. **_

_**Sxcii-Janetivo-Cullen: A new reviewer. Thanks for reading and here's an update. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. **_

_**Damon's future wife: Thank you I'm glad you liked it. But I don't like it cause it played out differently in my head. Andrea and Damon are bonded for the rest of their lives because Damon used his blood to "revive" Andrea. Confused still? It'll be explained in a later chapter. **_

_*Just a side note this is based on the TV series. I haven't read the book series, yet…_

_Disclaimer: Any song lyrics I use don't belong to me and belong to the respective artist. The song lyrics in this chapter are "Takin' Back My Love" by Enrique Iglesias featuring Ciara. Also The Vampire Diaries doesn't belong to me either…unfortunately. *swoons about Damon*_

_10._

_In Which Andrea Duets_

It had been a few days since the masquerade ball and I couldn't believe that it had been that long. Damon and I were inseparable and we spent the days walking through the city. When we went on these walks we would talk about our past. I started first since Damon was trying to understand what had happened with Chad. I don't think either of us will ever forget that night or the following mornings conversation.

_***Flashback***_

_I heard someone coming to my door before I heard the knocking. _

Knock-knock.

_I looked at the clock, it was nine in the morning. Who could possibly want me at nine in the morning? I went to the door and looked in the peephole. I opened the door with a smile. _

_"Morning Damon," I said. _

_He smiled at me, "Morning Andrea. Can I come in?"_

_I laughed, "Sure." I stepped aside, he walked in and took a look around. _

_"Nice place." _

_"Thanks," I closed the door. "So what brings you here?" I turned to face him. _

_"I was wondering if you'd want to spend the day with me?" He asked moving closer to me. _

_"And what exactly would we do today?" I asked. _

_"Mostly talk." _

_"About?" _

_"Ourselves," he replied closing the distance between us and pinning me against the door. "Considering I need to know what the deal was with Chad and if there are any other exs out there who might try to stake you." _

_"Point taken," I smiled. "But what about you, any exs I should know about?" _

_"See?" Damon whispered in my ear. "We definitely need to talk." _

_But we did anything but talk the first part of that morning (AN: I don't have to spell out what they did right?). As we laid next to each other, I told Damon what had happened between Chad and me. _

_"I was a freshman in high school when Chad moved in next door. I'm not going to lie, I had a crush on him. But he had a girlfriend and he was a senior in high school. He wasn't comfortable with the age difference." _

_"That's nothing," Damon commented. _

_"Three years isn't anything?" I asked. _

_"No, it's not," he replied. "Considering you're dating me and I was twenty (AN: was he?) when I was turned." _

_"So that's a two year difference."_

_"I was turned in 1864." _

_I froze, "Yep, you're right that is nothing." _

_"Feel like you're dating an old timer?" Damon smirked. _

_"We're even," I replied. "Girls mature faster than guys do." _

_Damon laughed at that, "Point taken. Now on with the story, he wasn't comfortable with the age difference?" _

_"Right, so eventually though he broke it off with his girlfriend and we started dating during the new year of my sophomore year." _

_"I'm taking things didn't end well, though?" _

_"No, they did not," I sighed. "In my junior year after election day we got into a huge fight and we broke up because of it." _

_"But?" _

_"But he wasn't done with me just yet," I answered. "He started calling me every day, and eventually he would follow me everywhere. On Valentine's Day he sent me 24 dozen roses and I gave in."_

_"24 _dozen_ roses?" Damon asked in disbelief. "This guy has issues…" _

_"I know, trust me, more issues than you realize," I sighed. "Because when I started my senior year of high school he wanted me to marry him." _

_"WHAT?!" _

_"Yeah, I know," I sighed again. "I told him no, and broke it off. But when I started college, by then I was already a vampire, I ran into him and he tried to get back together with me." _

_"And?" _

_"Well…" I sighed and mumbled into the pillow. Damon pulled the pillow away from my face. _

_"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that," he said. "Mind repeating that?" _

_"He had a power over me even when I was a vampire," I sighed. "That's how he found out I was a vampire and why he wanted to kill me." _

_"Lisa mentioned something about that," Damon mused. "How?" _

_"He tried luring me into the bathroom," I began. Damon raised an eyebrow. "But he didn't know that at the time I could read his mind and I dodged him. That caused him to try and bring out the stake while I was on my way to one of my classes. Luckily Lisa was there to warn me and I got away. That's the day I stopped going to school." _

_***End of Flashback***_

In the days that followed we would meet at the park since we figured being in my apartment wouldn't get us anywhere. But I had learned a little about Damon and his relationship with Katherine and how she had almost tore him and his brother apart. I also had learned about Katherine 2.0 and how Damon had given up on her, something he didn't do often. That explained why he was not awesome when we first met and why he wished someone would stake him to end his existence.

In the evenings, Damon and I would head over to the recording studio. Lisa still didn't care for him but learned to tolerate him since he did save me and killed Chad who had been a major pain in her side. Alyssa had no idea what was going on, but she was happy that I finally had someone new.

In fact we were on our way to the recording studio right now. Damon looked over at me and smirked.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I'll give you a guess," I pointed at him.

He smiled and took my hand in his, "I have to say I'm not used to this. I'm not a one girl kind of guy."

"Not even with Katherine?"

"Well, okay," he sighed in defeat. "With Katherine, but it's been over a century since Katherine."

"I feel special." I winked at him.

"You should," he whispered in my ear then nuzzled my neck.

"Ew'll," Lisa said. "Could we not do the PDA thing? We know you two are so in love but if you haven't noticed we have a guest." Lisa pointed to the guy sitting in the stool that was next to mine. He smiled and waved.

"Hey, Lucas," I waved back at him. "Sorry about this. Damon this is Lucas and Lucas this is my boyfriend Damon." They both nodded at each other.

"So you ready for this?" Lucas asked.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," I replied sitting down next to him.

_Who is this fool?_ I heard Damon's thought.

"Well, here goes nothing."

The music began.

_Lucas:_

_Go ahead just leave, can't hold you, you're free  
You take all these things, if they mean so much to you  
I gave you your dreams, 'cause you meant the world  
So did I deserve to be left here hurt?_

_You think I don't know you're out of control  
I ended up finding all of this from my boys  
Girl, you're stone cold, you say it ain't so  
You already know I'm not attached to material_

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love  
My love_

I then began my part:_  
Yeah, what did I do but give love to you?  
I'm just confused as I stand here and look at you  
From head to feet, all that's not me  
Go 'head, keep the keys, that's not what I need from you_

_You think that you know  
Lucas: (I do)  
You've made yourself cold  
Lucas: (Oh yeah)  
How could you believe them over me, I'm your girl_

_You're out of control  
Lucas: (So what?)  
How could you let go?  
Lucas: (Oh yeah)  
Don't you know I'm not attached to material?_

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love_

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love_

_Lucas:_

_So all this love I give you, take it away  
(Uh, uh huh)_

_Me:  
You think material's the reason I came  
(Uh, uh huh)  
Lucas:  
If I had nothing would you want me to stay  
(Uh, uh huh)_

_Me:  
You keep your money, take it all away_

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love_

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love_

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love_

_Ooh, my love  
(I'm taking back my love)  
Ooh, my love_

At the end of the song, Lucas and I smiled at each other.

"That was amazing," Lucas replied. "I forgot how much fun it is to work with you." He put his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh, come on, it's _me_ we're talking about," I said my smile faltering a little as I watched Damon walk out in a huff.

Guess the little green monster got to him.

Author's Notes: Okay this chapter doesn't really have an impact on the plot…well not too much. I decided to write a little fluff chapter since the last few were so intense. Let me know what you think!


	12. In Which Damon Connects Some Dots

_The Blackest Night Awakens the Brightest Dawn_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: I'm beginning to think that I like this story more than the other ones I've written for the site. The story has been up three weeks and it already has eleven chapters? My fans for my other stories probably hate me right about now. But what can I say? This one is more fun to write than the others. =)_

_**Elohcin: Thanks for being the 40**__**th**__** review for this story. Who doesn't love a fluff chapter? But no, I do not actually write the lyrics found in these chapters. I wish I did, but sadly I do not. However, the songs in the chapters are ones that I'm currently listening to or I have a major obsession with. **_

_**Damon's future wife: Did you think Damon wouldn't be affected by the little green monster of jealousy? He may be a vampire but he used to be human. I probably shouldn't have said that the last chapter had nothing to do with the plot, because I'm thinking it will. I just haven't figured out how yet. Thanks for your review and for updating your story!**_

_**Laurazuleta 18: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad your liking the fluff and the story. Unfortunately this chapter isn't too long but the next one should be. **_

_ *Just a side note this is based on the TV series. I haven't read the book series, yet…_

_Disclaimer: Any song lyrics I use don't belong to me and belong to the respective artist. The song lyrics in this chapter are "Takin' Back My Love" by Enrique Igelsias featuring Ciara. Also The Vampire Diaries doesn't belong to me either…unfortunately. *swoons about Damon*_

_11._

_In Which Damon Connects Some Dots_

I watched Andrea and Lucas sing together. While they were singing I felt something rise up within me. Something I hadn't experienced since I found out Katherine was also interested in my brother.

The little green monster called jealousy.

I felt like growling at Lucas to stay away from my girlfriend. The way they were singing it made me believe that they had been old lovers turned friends.

_Lucas:_

_So all this love I give you, take it away  
(Uh, uh huh)_

_Andrea:  
You think material's the reason I came  
(Uh, uh huh)  
Lucas:  
If I had nothing would you want me to stay  
(Uh, uh huh)_

_Andrea:_

_You keep your money, take it all away_

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love_

The chemistry they shared was almost sickening to me. But I knew Andrea wasn't into Lucas. I mean she _had_ introduced me as her boyfriend. I had nothing to be afraid of; she was into me, not this guy…

The song ended and Lucas smiled and slung his arm around Andrea's shoulder.

"That was amazing. I forgot how much fun it is to work with you."

"Oh, come on, it's _me_ we're talking about," Andrea replied smiling.

My eyes narrowed at this. This was just going from bad to worse. I turned on my heal and walked out of the recording studio before I did something I'd regret.

I got outside and breathed in the cool night air, trying to calm myself down. I was trying to remind myself that I didn't know the history Lucas and Andrea shared, and that it was probably just a deep friendship like the one Andrea had with Lisa. Only with a guy.

I growled and closed my eyes. _Just a friendship_, I snorted. _Right. _Who was I trying to kid? Andrea had a past, just like I did. I mean she hadn't even told me how she was turned yet which led me back to that first night I had met her. Lisa had mentioned the name Steve and how he was _supposed_ to be her soul mate. But then her friend, Alyssa had said that he was a total douche.

Who the fuck was Steve?

I heard footsteps behind me and then a breeze. Andrea's scent infiltrated my senses. I opened my eyes and she was standing right in front of me. She looked at me with sad questioning eyes and took a step closer to me. I stepped away. Andrea looked at me taken aback by what I had done. But she didn't understand she had never seen me angry. The one time I had been angry in front of her, I thought she was gone.

I didn't want to hurt her.

"Damon?" Her velvet voice asked me.

I sighed and stepped forward again. I couldn't be angry at her. It wasn't her fault that she had this past. Just like I couldn't help my past and what I had been before I met her. I took her in my arms.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Sorry?" She asked. "You shouldn't be the one who has to apologize. It should be me; I should have explained more of my history to you."

I chuckled, "Sweetheart, it isn't your fault that you have such a long history. But I should apologize for jumping to conclusions about Lucas."

This time Andrea laughed, "Well, let me explain who that fool is."

I did a double take, "What did you say?"

"I said, let me explain who that fool is." I stared at her in disbelief. How had she known that that was what I thought when I first met Lucas? Then I remembered something from one of our talks.

_"But he didn't know that at the time I could read his mind and I dodged him." _ She could read minds and a stake didn't automatically kill her? I continued to stare at her thinking about every little thing from when we first met. She had been different, that was why I was so attracted to her. But _how_ different was she?

Andrea sighed and backed away from me. She stared right back at me and shook her head. Muttering under her breath she turned and walked back towards the studio. I turned and caught up to her grabbing her arm.

"Andrea," I whispered.

She looked up at me; her eyes were dull, "What?" She almost sounded bored, but under that tone was one of hurt. If she really could read minds she probably heard what I had been thinking. But why would she be sad? I hadn't thought anything bad. I was attracted to her different. I released my grip on her arm and changed the subject.

"You were going to tell me about Lucas," I replied. "Who is he? How do you know him?"

She sighed, "_That's_ what you want to talk about?"

"Yes," I said. "What else is there?" Andrea eyed me and I stared right back at her. We both knew that we could be locked in this staring contest forever since neither of us needed to blink. But she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in almost as if to calm herself.

"Lucas is a very old friend of mine," she replied. "We met when I was a freshman in college."

"You met when you were a vampire?" I asked.

"Yes, Lucas is a vampire too," Andrea smiled and then cracked up laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked cracking a smile of my own.

"I'm just thinking. Poor Alyssa and Josh they have no idea that they're surrounded by vampires." She continued laughing.

"So Lucas is a vampire too?" I asked. "Damn, so if I ever had to fight him I wouldn't have any advantages?"

Andrea started laughing harder, "And why would you need to fight him?"

"Because of you, don't you notice how much he likes you?"

She chuckled, "He better considering I set him up with his mate."

"Mate?" I asked confused. "He has a mate?"

"Yeah, Eric and he have been together for a good two years or so."

"Eric?" I asked even more confused. "Wait, does that mean that -?"

"Yes, Lucas is into males. So I might actually have to fight him because of you."

I smirked at that, "Am I that good looking?"

Andrea rolled her eyes at me and moved closer to me. "You know you are, you ego maniac," she whispered into my ear. My smirk remained in place as I placed my lips on her neck. Tracing butterfly kisses up to her ear I whispered,

"I'm not the only one. Look at you, having all these guys falling at your feet, my sweet temptress."

"But you missed the key word. _Your_ sweet temptress, so would that mean you are one of the guys falling at my feet?"

"I don't fall at anyone's feet, sweetheart. They fall at mine." I kissed her on the mouth to empathize my point. Within moments she was sighing. Andrea had one thing right in our little sexual banter.

She was mine.

*****

Later that night, I watched Andrea sleep. She looked peaceful angelic which I found strange considering that she was a vampire. Not exactly an angel, more like something out of hell which if anything, Andrea didn't belong there.

My thoughts were still on how different she was. I couldn't stop thinking about it. Andrea could read minds. She could also be staked and not be killed instantaneously. And as I continued to think about her I realized I had never seen Andrea drink blood. Not once in the two weeks we'd been together.

I continued to stare at her surprised she didn't awaken at the intensity of my gaze. What was she? She truly was different but _how_ different was she? I sighed and got out of the bed. After dressing I leaned down and kissed Andrea on the forehead. Usually I would have stayed but I had to find the answers to my questions. And there was only one person that I knew of who could help me find those answers.

*****

I stood outside the familiar door and waited patiently. I decided to make my entrance politely this time around. I had rung the doorbell and knew that he probably sensed me here. I heard two sets of footsteps approach the door.

The door opened and I smirked.

"Damon?" They both said in unison.

"Hello brother, Elena," I replied. "Miss me?"

Author's Notes: I know I know Damon being away from Mystic Falls was the best part of the story for some of you. But I need Stefan and Elena to make an appearance and help Damon figure some things out. But next chapter is Andrea and her reaction to Damon leaving. Let me know what you think!


	13. In Which Andrea is Furious

_The Blackest Night Awakens the Brightest Dawn_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: I'm entering my favorite part of the story, I'm really excited for the next few chapters. But you'll recognize part of Andrea's dream sequence from the prologue. I told you it would come back. Enjoy!_

_**Laurazuleta 18: Thanks for your review! Damon probably should have left a note, but that's not really his style, is it? Lol. Hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Foolishangel87: Thank you for your review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. But who says that there can't be gay vampires? Besides it makes it more entertaining for me. =) I think we all want Damon. We should replicate him. Lol. **_

_**Mobbs fellow: Thank you for your review. I'm glad you think it is an awesome story. I am creating a new vampire archetype with Andrea, I'm also glad you like the name. Everybody seems to. But yes, it is a shame that Damon killed off Lexi I could have seen them being together. But you shall see Andrea's reaction and you tell me if she got too angry. **_

_**Sxcii-Janetivo-Cullen: Thanks for your review! Doesn't everyone love gay guys in the fanfiction world? **_

_**Damon's future wife: As always, my dear reviewer, your reviews entertain me. I know what you mean about the singing. It gets annoying to type all of that, there will be singing in this chapter but not till near the end. The next two though won't have any singing. And yes, Stefan and Elena were in the house together. Why they were will be explained next chapter. Enjoy!**_

_ *Just a side note this is based on the TV series. I haven't read the book series, yet…_

_Disclaimer: Any song lyrics I use don't belong to me and belong to the respective artist. The song lyrics in this chapter are "I Don't Know If I Should Stay" by Alexz Johnson. Also The Vampire Diaries doesn't belong to me either…unfortunately. *swoons about Damon*_

_12._

_In Which Andrea is Furious_

Something wasn't right, _I thought to myself as I ran through the forest outside of town. Why was I running? Then I sensed someone behind me. The scent was easily recognizable. _

_ It was Damon. _

_ Why was he chasing me? I continued to run until I saw a blur by my side. I looked in front of me and stopped. Damon was standing right in front of me. He looked at me with almost a look of disgust. I didn't understand why. _

_ The blackness of the night surrounded the both of us, but the cover the night provided us was disappearing. We continued to stare at each other. Dawn was breaking and his eyes flashed in understanding. _

_ He looked over me, searching for something that would protect me from the sun's deadly rays, but he found nothing, just like he was supposed to. His eyes glazed over with curiosity and fear. His mouth opened, but no words came out. _

_ I smiled a little to myself, an action not missed by his perceptive gaze. I knew he had figured it out by now. Why he was struggling with putting it into words…_

_ "What are you?" His voice snapped out into the night like a gunshot. Beneath his angry tone was fear. _

_ I smiled at him, sadly, "What do you think I am?" _

_ Just as the words left my lips the sun rose on the horizon, showing my true persona. _

_ Damon took a step backward from me. Not really believing what he was seeing. _

_ "It can't be," I heard him mutter. His eyes searched mine feverently but I knew he wasn't going to find the answer he sought there. I was real, all of this was real. I wasn't like him at all, I was different. _

_ "How did you know?" I asked him curious to know what had been my undoing. _

_ "That one night," he replied. "When I met Lucas, I started piecing things together. I didn't know what to make of it so I left." He came back towards me. But something wasn't right in his face. I tried desperately to read his mind. I let down all my walls, but I heard nothing. He was hiding his thoughts from me. _

_ In that instant, he rushed forward and staked me in the heart. I stared at him in shock and disappointment. _

_ "Why?" I asked before I lost consciousness. "You know this won't kill me, so why?" _

_ He smiled and whispered in my ear, "Because I know what _will_ kill you." I gasped and felt myself fall in unconsciousness. _

I sat up breathless and the area where Chad had staked me was throbbing. The sun was shining into my room and Damon was nowhere to be found. I searched the room looking for him but he wasn't there. In fact, he wasn't in the apartment.

Where had he gotten to?

I put my head in my hands and tried to calm myself. It was only a dream, I tried to tell myself. I replayed it though in my head and didn't believe what I was trying to tell myself. It wasn't just a dream, it felt too real.

Something was going to happen, something really bad.

*****

I went to the studio early that day. Lucas, Lisa, and Josh were there but Alyssa wasn't.

"Where's Alyssa?" I asked.

"She isn't feeling too hot," Josh answered. "You okay? You look kind of ill yourself."

That caught Lisa and Lucas's attention. They were by my side in seconds.

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked in a low whisper.

"Nothing," I sighed. "It's nothing." But they weren't buying it.

"Andrea," Lucas said. "What's wrong? Does it have anything to do with Damon? Do Lisa and I have to stake the bastard?"

I shook my head, "No, you don't have to stake him, at least not yet."

Lisa and Lucas exchanged looks.

"What do you mean not yet?" Lisa asked concerned.

"Josh?" I asked. "Would you mind giving us a second?"

"Sure, sure," he replied. "I should probably go anyway. Alyssa might need my help." He got his things and walked out the door. I listened to make sure he had actually left and wasn't standing at the door listening in.

"Okay," I sighed. "After Damon stormed out last night I went after him. He was jealous because he thought something was going on between Lucas and me. I put him in his place, but before I did, I kind of rephrased what he had thought before he met Lucas. I think…" I stopped. Lisa was going to kill me once she found out. I looked at the both of them who urged me to continue. "I think he's figuring it out."

"You think he's figuring it out?" Lucas and Lisa asked in unison.

"I think so," I replied. "He was putting things together last night before we left together. I'm not sure though what happened after I fell asleep, because when I woke up he wasn't there."

"Where did he go?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "All I know is that he wasn't there when I woke up and usually he goes out to feed, but he didn't show up…."

"Did he leave you?" Lisa asked.

"I don't think so," I replied then thought it over. "At least I don't think he's left me, yet. When he comes back though, I'm not sure."

"Do you have any idea where he might have gone?"

"Maybe back to Mystic Falls to visit his brother?" I sighed and sat down. "But that's not all."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"I think something bad is going to happen," I replied. "I had a nightmare this morning."

Lucas and Lisa exchanged another look. They knew I didn't have nightmares often and when I did it usually meant bad news.

"You should have probably led with that," Lucas commented off hand. "What was it about?"

"Well, I was running through the forest outside of town," I replied. "Damon was chasing me and before I knew it he was in front of me stopping me from running. We stared at each other and didn't say anything. The night around us was disappearing,"

I told them the rest of the dream and when I finished they stared at me.

"Something bad is going to happen," Lisa replied. "Andrea, Damon is going to figure it out what you are and from what you just told us he's not going to accept you. He's going to try to kill you. I'm afraid…" she sighed.

"Lisa, just say it."

"Andrea, we need to leave. We can't risk you being here when Damon comes back from Mystic Falls."

"Lucas, do you agree with her?"

"Kind of hard to say," he replied. "I mean, you're dreams are usually right, but aren't your "dreams" basically like Alice's visions from _Twilight_? They're based on what people decide. Maybe that's what you think Damon is going to chose to hate you for what you are. But you could be wrong."

"So basically, either I leave and never see Damon again, or I stay and might end up being killed by him. Great plans, guys, really." I sighed and threw my head in my hands again. How could it be that Damon was going to end up hating me for what I was? I wasn't really all that much different from him….well almost.

_Andrea, you should really leave this place. Isn't that how Chad found you? We've been here too long, Andrea, I think it's time that we moved on anyway._

_Why? Just because Damon _might_ kill me? I'm _not_ going to let him threaten me out of my home. This is _my_ city, Lisa. I'm not going anywhere!_ I roared at her in my mind. She just shook her head and shared another look with Lucas. I rolled my eyes as I felt the anger sweep through my body.

"Guys, why don't you both leave?" I asked. "I want to be by myself for awhile."

"Okay," Lucas answered. "Be careful; don't do anything you might regret later." Lisa and Lucas smiled at me and then walked out the door. I watched them leave and breathed in. But it didn't help. I was still a mixture of angry and sad. Angry because of Damon's unexpected absence and sad because of what his reaction was going to be.

I got up from my seat and walked into the actual studio. Taking a seat at the keyboard, I stared at it and then let my hands find their right places on the keys. Playing a little intro I began to sing.

_Where's my will?_

_Can I find a way?_

_The earth is wild and I can't sit still_

_A familiar sound_

_A familiar voice_

_Makes it so hard to make a choice_

_I don't know if I should stay_

_A thousand stars_

_You will have my world_

_I'm bright enough to fill these cracks_

_A familiar place_

_A familiar voice_

_Makes it so hard to make a choice_

_I don't know if I should stay_

_I ran to you like water_

_I threw my body in_

_And I'll stand up on the ocean_

_Just to show you that I am strong_

_Strong, but what if I am wrong?_

_A familiar look_

_A familiar smile_

_Makes it so hard to make a choice_

_I don't know if I should stay_

_Mhm Away_

I stopped playing and stared at the keyboard. There were little droplets of water on the keys. I took my hand and felt my cheeks. Sure enough they were wet. I chuckled a little. It had been so long since I had cried. I thought I had lost the ability to do it.

Getting up from the stool, I walked to the door of the studio. I had made my decision.

If Damon hated me for what I was and wanted to kill me then we would become enemies. And somehow I would find it within me to kill him before he killed me. Even though I had a feeling he'd be taking a part of my soul with him if it came to that.

If Damon still…I grimaced I didn't know if he loved me but whatever was going on between us, if he still felt the same after finding out what I was then I would stay. And we could all live happily ever after, blah, blah, blah.

But one thing was for sure, I would not be running away.

Author's Notes: This chapter wrote itself. I just let my hands fly across the keyboard. Next chapter is Damon's reunion with his brother. Let me know what you think of this chapter!


	14. In Which Damon is in Pain

_The Blackest Night Awakens the Brightest Dawn_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Happy Friday the Thirteenth, my dear readers! I love the fact that I'm posting the thirteenth chapter (not including the prologue) today. Did I plan that? No, actually I did not. But anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter! _

_**Laurazuleta 18: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you think Damon doesn't want to kill Andrea, but if he will or not will be revealed soon. You'll see what happened to Elena in this chapter.**_

_**Foolishangel87: Thank you for your review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And yay! A fellow Alexz Johnson fan. I thought the song fit perfectly for the chapter and I was listening to it when I was writing so…anyway enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Mobbs fellow: Thank you for your review. Andrea didn't really get too mad did she? I'm glad you like Andrea; she is a real fun character for me to write. Why Andrea doesn't burn in the sun will actually be revealed this chapter. Finally right? Enjoy! **_

_**Damon's future wife: Thanks for your review! Yes, Andrea and Damon might go against each other. Maybe, it depends on Damon's reaction to what she is. This by the way will be revealed finally, in this chapter. Hope you like it!**_

_*Just a side note this is based on the TV series. I haven't read the book series, yet…_

_Disclaimer: Any song lyrics I use don't belong to me and belong to the respective artist. The song lyrics in this chapter are "I Don't Know If I Should Stay" by Alexz Johnson. Also The Vampire Diaries doesn't belong to me either…unfortunately. *swoons about Damon*_

_13._

_In Which Damon is in Pain_

I stared at Stefan and Elena as they stared at me. Shock and questions were in their eyes. I chuckled as I stood there.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" I asked. Stefan blinked first.

"What are you doing here, Damon?"

"Get rid of that tone, Stefan. I'm not here to cause trouble between you and my sister-in-law. As crazy and twisted as it may sound, I'm actually here because I need your help."

Elena and Stefan continued to exchange looks. I knew I had surprised them by showing up. When I left two years ago, they thought I wasn't coming back.

_***Flashback***_

_Elena was walking by herself through the town square. I watched her from the rooftop and noticed no one else was around. I jumped down and landed behind her. _

_ "Didn't Stefan tell you not to walk by yourself in the middle of the night?" I asked. _

_ She whirled around and stared at me, "Damon, how long have you been following me?" _

_ "A few minutes," I shrugged and smirked. "But really, Elena, it's the middle of the night. You don't know what kind of creatures are out here that want to harm you." _

_ She smirked right back at me, "Trust me, Damon, if those creatures wanted to harm me they would have done it a long time ago." _

_ I laughed at that, "Point taken, but really Elena what are you doing out here?" _

_ "Looking for you actually," she replied. _

_ I arched an eyebrow. I wasn't expecting that response, but then again did she ever do what I expected? _

_ "I want to thank you," she continued. "For what you did for Jeremy, he's a different person now." _

_ "You don't need to thank me," I said. "It was the least I could do considering I changed Vicki and he had to witness all that." I turned to walk away. _

_ "Damon, why can't you be like that all the time?" Elena's question stopped me._

_ "Why?" I asked. "Because that's not who I am, Elena. Besides the life of a goody-goody is boring and as it is vampire life is boring." _

_ "So you are a jerk for fun?" _

_ "Yeah, sounds about right," I replied and then turned to her. "But what about you?"_

_ "Me? What about me?" _

_ "You say you want nothing to do with Stefan and yet, here you are with me." _

_ "I told you, I just wanted to thank you, that's it." _

_ "Right," I chuckled. "But how long, Elena are you going to drag Stefan along? You know he absolutely adores you." _Just like I do_ I added on in my mind. _

_ "Because of what he is," she replied. "I just can't-"_

_ "But you already have," I realized. "It's actually killing you by not being with him. You love him that much." She stared at me her mouth open as if to protest but nothing came out as she closed it. Realization sparkled across her eyes. _

_ She had been fighting it for too long, just like I had been. Just like before, she chose Stefan. But unlike before, she was sticking with Stefan. There was no room for me in this little place anymore. _

_ I felt my awesomeless drain from me as I walked away from her. _

_ "Damon!" She exclaimed behind me, but I didn't go back. I left Mystic Falls, never thinking I was coming back. _

_***End of Flashback***_

When I came back to the present, Elena was gone and Stefan opened the door wider.

"What do you need my help with, Damon?" He asked curiosity in his voice. I walked into the familiar house. It was more open and light then I remembered it being. I figured it had something to do with my new sister-in-law.

"Forget about what I need your help with, Stefan. Tell me first, how's married life treating you?" I countered flipping myself onto the couch. "I'm sorry about not coming to the wedding, but I wasn't sure if you really wanted me there."

"We really did," he answered but his eyebrows were furrowed. "Damon, what's going on with you? This isn't really you."

I smirked, "I know, little brother. You have a girl to thank for that."

"A girl?" Elena asked coming from upstairs. "You met someone?"

"I did, sister-in-law," I replied. "Her name is Andrea and she's also a vampire."

Elena and Stefan sat across from me on the couch.

"In fact, that's why I'm here," I continued. "She's a different race of vampire. Something I haven't seen in my 145 years. "

"What do you mean by different?" Stefan asked.

"The night before Halloween we went to a masquerade together," I replied. "Her ex was there and knew she was a vampire. He staked her."

"He staked her?" Elena asked. "But doesn't that kill us?"

"It should have," I nodded. "But her friend Lisa told me to cut my wrist and place it over her wound. It was the strangest thing. I felt my blood rush from me into her wound. When I pulled away my wrist it was healed and so was her wound. She was alive."

"What?!" Stefan exclaimed. "She lived after being staked?"

"Yeah, and that's not all. I'm pretty sure she can read minds too," I said. Stefan stared at me in shock but then rushed to the library upstairs.

Leaving me alone with Elena.

I was about to start a conversation when a horrible pain swept through my head and heart. It felt like both would split apart.

"Damon?" I heard Elena but I couldn't respond.

Something strange was happening. I felt like I was with Andrea even though she was in the recording studio. Was it her emotions I was feeling?

_I don't know if I should stay mhm away_ (AN: I know I said there wouldn't be any singing but it's just the one line.). I frowned at the song lyric. What had Andrea so torn up? Why did it feel like her heart was breaking into a million pieces?

Then I thought about it. I hadn't left a note for her that morning telling her where I had gone. But how could she blame me for that? I wasn't used to having a girlfriend to explain my whereabouts to.

I was an idiot.

"Damon?" Elena asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. "I think I just got a glimpse into Andrea's mind."

"Is she okay?"

"No," I shook my head. "She's really broken up that I left."

"Didn't you tell her where you were going?"

"No," I responded. Elena gave me a look. "I know, I should have told her before I left but I was in such a hurry to get here."

At that moment, Stefan came back into the room with a book in his hands.

"Damon," he said. "I think I've figured it out what kind of vampire she is."

"Tell me," I replied. "Quick Stefan, I need to get back to her."

"You said that she doesn't die when she's staked, right?" I nodded. "She can read minds. Have you noticed if she feeds or has any jewelry on when she goes out in the sun?"

"I haven't seen her feed once since we've been together," I replied. "I'm not sure of the jewelry though, but what does that have to do with what she is?"

"Damon," Stefan said in a monotone. "Andrea is the queen of the whole vampire race. That's why she doesn't die when staked, read minds, and if you ever look closely she can walk out into the sun without any rings."

"She's the queen of the vampire race?" I asked. "You can't be serious." Stefan offered me the book in his hands and pointed to a paragraph.

_The dead shall rise again, and to survive will drink the elixir that sustains all life. They will only walk in the dead of the night. They will be lead by a powerful wench with the power to walk in the sun, peer into the depths of a person's mind, and will not be killed by a wooden stake. This ruler will not need to drink the elixir that sustains life as often as others of her race. _

"Andrea really is the queen," I said in disbelief.

"You sure know how to pick them, don't you Damon?" Elena asked reading the same paragraph.

"Apparently so," I laughed and Stefan stared at me in shock. "Oh, don't look at me that way little brother. I'm just relieved it wasn't something worse."

"That's all the help you need from me?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, that was it," I replied. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a queen to get back to."

Stefan and Elena showed me to the door and I smirked.

"Good-bye little brother, sister-in-law," Stefan and Elena smiled at me and then I was gone.

I had to get back to mend Andrea's heart and reassure her I wasn't leaving her.

Author's Notes: Whew! So there you go, you now know what Andrea is. About now though, you guys are like, okay well if Damon is accepting her then what was with the dream sequence? But bear with me dear readers all will soon be revealed. Reviews are always appreciated.


	15. In Which Things Are Done in the Dark

_The Blackest Night Awakens the Brightest Dawn_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Monday mornings really annoy me, but on the bright side it's one day closer to Thursday which means one day closer to a new episode of the Vampire Diaries! Yay! Anyway hope you guys enjoy this wonderful chapter. It's a really long one (without song lyrics too!). _

_**Foolishangel87: Thanks for your review! I'm glad that you like the history between the two brothers and Elena. I remembered that I hadn't really gone into how and why Damon left so I figured last chapter was a good opportunity to do so. **_

_**Laurazuleta 18: Thanks for your review! Yep, Elena is a vampire and Andrea is the queen of all vampires. Didn't see that one coming did you? Here is the next chapter and Andrea is definitely more worried about Damon accepting her then angry at him. **_

_**Alia: Thanks for your review! Read on to see if Damon and Andrea get back together again. **_

_**Mobbs Fellow: Shortest review in the my history, but I loved it. Thanks for your review and I'm glad you liked it. **_

_**Damon's future wife: Thanks for your review as always. But yes, it means Elena is a vampire. Sorry I didn't make that clear. Enjoy this new chapter!**_

_14._

_In Which Things Are Done in the Dark_

I don't know how I made it through the rest of that afternoon. After I left the studio, I went straight back to my apartment and I didn't go the human way either. I didn't want to deal with the sun, so I ran. Once I let myself back in, I closed all the blinds to block the sun out. I was surrounded in darkness. Just like it was supposed to be.

That's when the pacing began. I couldn't sit still and my mind felt like it was running on Energizer batteries. It kept thinking of every possible outcome that would occur when Damon came back from wherever the hell he gone. Each scenario didn't end well, except for the one I was desperately hoping for. But I knew better then to cling to that dream of him accepting me for what I was.

That left me with two options, the same two options I had in the studio.

Option one: He'd come back and we would have a stand-off. He'd stake me and ultimately kill me.

Option two: He'd come back and we would still have a stand-off, but this time I would stake him first.

I sighed, and stopped pacing. Each option would end in someone's death, whether it is Damon's or my own. I hated admitting it to myself, but at the present it looked like the first option was more likely to occur. I don't know how I would be able to bring myself to stake and kill Damon. I couldn't do it. There was no way.

Besides even if I did manage to do it, somehow, I knew a part of me would die inside.

Even though at the present, it felt like a piece of me was dying right now. I sat down on the couch in the living room of my apartment. My heart felt like it was in flames. Whoever said that vampires didn't feel needed to meet me. But then again, I was different from the other members of my race.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Why couldn't the universe allow me to be happy for once in my pathetic existence? And sure, I was happy for a few days, but why not more than that? Why couldn't I be happy for the rest of this existence?

I groaned and got up from my seat. This was getting ridiculous. I needed to get out of this apartment and I needed to just stop thinking and feeling. There was nothing that I could do right now about Damon. Things had already been set in motion and no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't stop them, even if I tried.

_Why don't you go hunting? You haven't done that in awhile._ I heard Lisa suggest in my head.

_How much have you heard?_ I asked not even bothering to yell at her for listening in on my insane ramblings.

_Pretty much everything, but I'm serious. You should go hunting; you haven't done that in a long time._

_Yeah, but you know I don't need to feed as often as you do._

_ Very true, but you still should just in case it does come to a fight. Build up your strength, maybe a hunt will give you some more insight. _

_ Fine, if it will make you happy. Is it night, yet?_

Lisa laughed, _You haven't noticed? It's been night for a good three hours now._

I looked outside and sure enough no sunlight was trying to come into my apartment. It was dark behind the shades. I sighed and grabbed my leather jacket from the hook by the door. I left my apartment and went out into the town.

Lisa was right I hadn't hunted in awhile and as I left the town limits it felt good to use my vampire abilities. The night was a crystal clear one. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and I could easily make out some stars. The moon was almost full and gave its light to aide my hunt. I felt myself giving into the monster inside me. Letting it take over my body, as it searched the forest for prey.

I let myself give in easily, as the monster I didn't need to think as much. I ran through the trees looking for my meal when I came across a clearing. I frowned as I walked into it. I didn't remember this being here. I looked around, nothing was here, there weren't any marks to signify anyone had been here recently either.

That's when the scent hit me. I nearly collapsed from the intensity of the smell. I hadn't thought it had been this powerful before, but then again I had never been around him when I was so connected to the inner monster.

I should have ran, I really should have. This reminded me too much of my dream. The forest, his smell but there hadn't been a chase. I frowned as I felt the monster within me recede. Why hadn't there been a chase? Had the outcome of the situation changed, like Lucas had suggested? Did Damon accept me for what I was? Had he not found out what I was?

I would soon receive my answers, as I watched Damon enter the clearing. His entrance and approach to me was slow for him. I thought he would have raced to me, but maybe I was reading too much into it. I felt like I was scrutinizing his movements, trying to find something that told me his decision.

"Fancy meeting you here," he commented that always present smirk on his face.

I gazed back at him coolly, "Damon, I didn't think I'd be seeing you again."

His smirk quickly turned into a frown at the iciness in my voice, "Andrea…I know I should have left a note, but I," he sighed. "It's not my style, you know that."

"You can at least tell me where you went," I replied my tone still icy.

"I went back to Mystic Falls," he answered coming towards me.

"Why?"

"I needed to figure some things out," he replied getting closer to me. I stared at him trying to figure out if he meant me any harm. His mind was blank as a slate and I didn't understand how.

"And did you?" I asked.

"I did," the smirk was back. "Things are definitely clearer now."

My brow furrowed in concentration, trying to probe his mind. What was going on?

_Any reason you're trying to read my mind?_

I gasped. How -?

_I know what you can do, _he replied mentally. _That's what I went to Mystic Falls to find out. _

"So that means you know," I said taking a step away from him.

"Yeah, I know," he laughed. "I can't believe it, but it makes so much sense."

"It makes sense?" I asked confused.

"Yeah," Damon said coming back towards me. "It makes sense, because of what you are, why I'm so attracted to you. Why I want you so badly."

I stared at him not believing what was coming out of his mouth. He knew what I was. Damon knew I was queen of the vampires. He knew and he still wanted me?

"Yes," he whispered pulling me to him."Why wouldn't I want you?"

I gasped again. He had just answered my question. A question I had asked myself mentally. How could he do that?

"While I was at my brother's, something strange happened," he answered me again. "I saw you in the recording studio singing, and I felt your pain. I felt like such an idiot for leaving like that. But now I'm thinking that your pain had nothing to do with me leaving. Care to explain?"

I didn't answer. My mental pathway to Damon must have opened to him while I was singing and now he could also read my mind just like I could read his.

"Andrea," he whispered in my ear. "I need to understand why you were so…"

"Because," I answered. "I knew that when you came back that you were going to know what I was."

"And that caused you so much pain? Why?"

I sighed. It would be so much easier to explain if I just showed him.

"Okay, show me."

I closed my eyes and showed him the dream I had had that morning and then waking up to find him gone knowing that when he came back something bad was going to happen. Not knowing which option was more likely to occur. Not liking either option.

When I finished showing him, I opened my eyes to find him staring at me.

"Why wouldn't I accept you for what you are?" Damon asked.

"Damon, I'm the queen of vampires I have the ability to read minds. Most who I meet think that I might manipulate them. I also have the ability to walk in the sun, many vampires are jealous of me for that. They wish they could walk in the sun."

"You didn't manipulate me into anything, Andrea," he answered. "And if you haven't noticed, I can walk in the sun." He flashed his ring at me.

"What about the fact that I don't have to drink as often?"

"You're missing out," he shrugged. "But as a queen I'm not surprised that you have that ability."

I stared at him my mouth agape. He was taking this too easily. Accepting me for what I was, I didn't see this coming. I had clung to a hope of there being an option three, but I didn't think it was going to happen. I was so certain that it would come down to the other two.

"Andrea," Damon placed his fingers underneath my chin. "You need to believe this. This is option three. You being the queen of vampires isn't going to change how I feel about you. Do you understand me?"

"I'm not sure I do," I replied. "I'm not sure _you_ understand fully what I am."

"I do understand what you are," he sighed. "But why can't you see that I love you for who you are?"

I froze on that. He hadn't just said - ?

"Damon," I said my voice a little shaky. "What did you just say?"

"Andrea, I love you," he whispered in my ear.

I stared not believing that he just said he loved me.

"Believe it," he replied. "Because I do, I haven't felt this strongly about someone since Katherine. And I'm pretty sure I feel more strongly about you than I did for her."

"Damon," I said. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," he chuckled. "But now would be a really good time to say that you love me back."

"Damon, I love you too," I replied. He smiled and brought me even closer to him.

"That's more like it," he said. "That's the Andrea I've come to know and love."

"You need to stop saying that," I chuckled. "I'm losing my mind over here."

"But you're convinced, right?"

"Convinced about what?"

"That I love you for who you are."

"I guess I have to be," I replied. "Since you're here confessing your love and not staking me."

"Now I'm really sorry," Damon said. "I didn't realize you had such dreams. If I had known I wouldn't have left without leaving a note."

"But you said it yourself," I pointed out. "It's not your style, and besides how would you have known? It's not like I told you what I was and what I could do."

"Mhm," he agreed kissing my jaw. "This is very true."

I looked at him as he looked at me, and our lips met.

_I hate to break up the love fest, but Andrea, we have a problem._

I groaned inwardly. This was really crappy timing.

_What's the problem? _I asked Lisa breaking away from Damon.

_It's Josh and Alyssa, remember how he said she wasn't feeling well?_

_ Yeah?_

_ Well, he was understating things. Andrea, did you know Josh was a vampire?_

_ WHAT?!_

_ That's what I thought, but yes, he is and he turned Alyssa._

_ How do you know?_

_ I went over there, and well, she literally pounced on me trying to feed. Damn newborn. _

"Damn it!" I exclaimed out loud. Damon frowned.

"What's the problem?"

"Alyssa is a vampire," I answered.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes," I growled in frustration.

"Why are you so pissed about that?"

"Because her boyfriend turned her," I replied. "A boyfriend we didn't know was a vampire."

"Oh," he answered. "That could be a problem."

"You think?" I asked. _Okay, are you still over there?_

_ Yeah, you going to come over?_

_ I have to, don't I? As the freaking queen and all. _I rolled my eyes. _I have to show her the ropes._

_Yes, you do, _Lisa agreed. _Okay, I'll see you and Damon in a few then, right?_

_ Yeah, I guess so._

I sighed and Damon took my hand.

"It'll be alright," he answered. "What's the worst that can happen?"

I groaned, "Since when are you Mr. Optimism? And I really wished you hadn't said that."

"Since I've met you," he answered shrugging. "You haven't noticed how much you've changed me?"

"Not really," I replied as we ran off together.

"Well, Stefan and Elena noticed," he laughed. "And I'm pretty sure they both will thank you deeply when they meet you."

"Meet them?"

"Yeah, he is my family and all."

"Well, first things first," I replied trying not to think too much on the fact that Damon wanted me to meet his family. Bigger things were at hand here and I really needed to concentrate.

What the hell was Josh thinking turning Alyssa? And why hadn't he told us that he was a vampire? Why was he keeping it a secret?

I sighed and knocked on Alyssa's apartment door.

The door opened and someone jumped out towards me fangs bared.

Author's Notes: Yay! So Damon and Andrea are reunited and in love! But things are going to get interesting next chapter for them. Let me know what you think of this chapter!


	16. In Which Things Are Taken Care of

_The Blackest Night Awakens the Brightest Dawn_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Okay, here we go, another day on campus another chapter for this fanfic. Just to let you guys know, again, if this story was set up into parts (I really should do that) this would be part three. A new story arc begins. Also, this chapter is Damon's POV (as usual) but it begins on their walk to Alyssa's apartment and THEN to the jumping scene. Just thought I'd let you guys know that. And there aren't any song lyrics in this chapter, and I'm thinking Andrea will be taking a break from the singing for awhile. There's going to be so much stuff happening she won't have the time to sing! Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think!_

_**Foolishangel87: Thanks for your review! I'm really glad that you liked the chapter. Yikes! Until Friday, really? Wow. I'm really sorry. Enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Laurazuleta 18: Thanks for your review! I'm glad that you think it's getting exciting. I also love the fact that you don't know what to expect, makes me feel like I'm doing my job as a writer. So thank you! And yes, even though Damon is in love his bad ass side will still be most prominent, especially in this chapter. Enjoy! **_

_**Damon's future wife: Thanks for your review as always. I'm not really sure what the next step in their relationship will be considering they already did the deed a few chapters back. But yes, Josh and Alyssa are vamps too and this new arc of the story will have you hanging on the edge of your seat.**_

_**Vanilla Sunset in the Sky: Thanks for your review! I'm glad that you like the story. And yes, you can add my story to your C2. Thanks for asking! =)**_

_* The usual disclaimer applies here, I noticed I forgot last chapter. There aren't any song lyrics in this chapter either, so enjoy my lovely readers!_

_15._

_In Which Things are Taken Care of_

I watched Andrea as we walked at a vampire speed towards her friend Alyssa's apartment. I let her ponder her thoughts, even though I wanted to break the silence. But I knew that finding out one of her friends was just turned into a vampire by her boyfriend who they didn't know was a vampire was taking its toll on her. I saw it in the frown lines on her face. Her brow was furrowed in concentration; her brain must have been working overtime.

_What the hell was Josh thinking turning Alyssa? And why hadn't he told us that he was a vampire? Why was he keeping it a secret? _I heard Andrea's thoughts in my head. I smiled a little to myself. Hearing people's thoughts was definitely different for me, but at this moment I was really grateful for this insight into her head.

When we stopped at Alyssa's door, I felt something in the air. It was too still, almost like the calm before the storm. I tensed at Andrea's side when she knocked on the door. The door opened a few moments later and someone jumped out with their fangs bared toward Andrea.

Andrea, startled out of her thoughts, was thrown backward by the force of the impact. I heard a low growl come out of her throat as she pushed back on the person that attacked her. Taking a good look at the person, it was her friend Alyssa. I moved forward to help Andrea out but someone pulled me back.

"It's best to let Alyssa get it out of her system," Lisa commented. "Trust me, Andrea is going to kick ass though, even though Alyssa is a newborn."

"Alyssa," I heard Andrea growl. "Stop this madness."

Alyssa only growled back at her and came at Andrea again. Andrea sidestepped Alyssa carelessly and punched her in the back. Alyssa went down easily and Andrea jumped over her, arms crossed, daring her to get back up.

"Alyssa!" A guy exclaimed from behind us and rushed towards her. "Andrea, what the_ hell_ are you doing? Do you realize what's going on here?" Josh looked at Andrea with crazy eyes, reaching fruitlessly for Alyssa. Andrea switched her gaze from Alyssa to him. She glared at him, and even though I was the subject of the glare I felt myself cringe a little bit.

"Ooh," Lisa whispered beside me. "This is going to be good."

Josh just froze and looked up at Andrea.

"I should be asking you the same question, Josh," Andrea replied. "Why didn't you tell Lisa or me that you were a vampire? _Especially_ me?"

"Why would I tell you, Andrea? What the fuck are you other than a damn mortal?"

Lisa whistled and shook her head, "He should have learned his lesson when I showed up. Not all of us are what we appear to be."

Within seconds Andrea was behind Josh and tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around and stared blankly at her.

"How the- "

"Because you fool, I'm a vampire too," she replied.

"Not just any vampire," Lisa said coming forward. "She's the queen."

Josh just stared at Andrea, not really sure what to make of the situation. Alyssa was growling on the floor behind him. Andrea sighed and walked over to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Josh stepped in front of her. "I'm not letting you anywhere _near_ Alyssa. Even if you claim that you're the "queen" of all vampires."

Andrea glared at him again. "Really? You're not going to let me anywhere _near_ Alyssa? Well, have you considered that Alyssa wouldn't be in this position right now if it wasn't for you? I can help her, Josh. Or do you want her growling like an animal for the next two years?"

Josh faltered a bit, before stepping away to let Andrea through.

"Damon?" Andrea asked sweetly.

I went to her side, "You rang?" I smirked.

"Can you pick her up and take her into the apartment?" Andrea asked.

"Sure thing," I replied bending down to gather Alyssa's body in my arms, but she snapped at me. "Oh, hell no, babe you're messing with the wrong vamp," I said. Josh came behind me.

"I'll get her," he said sullenly. I shrugged and got back up. He gathered Alyssa in his arms; she seemed more comfortable with him. Andrea and I exchanged glances.

_Why did she snap at me?_

_ Because you're not her sire, _Andrea replied to me. _She knows that she's meant to be with Josh and right now, any other person who comes near her she will snap at._

_ So, then, how are you going to approach her?_

_ You forget who you're talking to, _she laughed. _I'm the queen, remember?_

Lisa and I followed behind Josh and Andrea.

"You can stop the growling?" Josh asked. "How?"

Andrea shook her head and knealt beside Alyssa on the couch. "It's a long process, and it involves me going into her mind. If I don't regain consciousness in a few hours, Lisa you know what to do."

I looked to Lisa and she nodded. Closing her eyes, Andrea took a hold of Alyssa's hand.

"What happens if she doesn't regain consciousness in a few hours?" I asked her.

"Remember, what you had to do at the masquerade after she was staked?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"It's going to take a lot more than a slash of your wrist to revive her," she replied. Josh and I stared at her.

"Why me, though?" I asked.

"Well," Lisa said. "Andrea told you how Josh is Alyssa's sire, right?"

I nodded.

"Andrea had a sire too," she continued.

"That Steve guy I heard you three talking about that first night?"

"Yes, exactly, Steve turned Andrea three years ago," Lisa said. "Andrea and Steve were dating when he turned her. That was the summer before she started at college, when she showed up that fall I knew something was up. She told me what had happened and we ended up killing Steve."

"So, you ended up killing Andrea's sire?"

"Yes, we did. So now, Andrea has been searching for her real soul mate, and we both think that you are it."

I stared at her, not really comprehending what Lisa was saying. _I_ was Andrea's soul mate? _Me?_

"Me?" I asked. "Why?"

"Because when you revived Andrea," Lisa replied. "You gave her your blood."

"Yeah, so what?" I asked. "I used to do it all the time with my brother."

"As a queen, Andrea can't take blood from just anyone. The person has to be either her soul mate or her caretaker and since I'm her caretaker that only leaves one option."

"Me as her soul mate," I looked at Andrea whose eyes were still closed.

Was I really Andrea's soul mate? I continued to stare, and frowned a part of me already knew the answer to my question. The reasoning for feeling this way towards Andrea especially more than Katherine…

I was Andrea's soul mate.

Author's Notes: Okay, it's short, but the next chapter will be longer since it contains Andrea's "procedure." Let me know what you think!


	17. In Which Andrea is Mind Fucked?

_The Blackest Night Awakens the Brightest Dawn_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Okay, here we go, another day on campus another chapter for this fanfic. A note about this chapter, the conversation with Alyssa takes place in Andrea's mind. But they are in "human" form in Alyssa's mind. It's confusing I know but, when it comes to the mind isn't it always complicated? Anyway, enjoy and let me know if you were confused about anything and I'll try to answer any questions you like. _

_**Laurazuleta 18: Thanks for your review! Andrea is definitely kick ass and I'm glad that you like that. I actually don't really have a picture of Andrea. It's all a mental picture, but one of these days I'll find one for you guys and post it on my profile.**_

_**Foolishangel87: Thanks for your review! I'm really glad that you liked the chapter. Short but sweet, is what I was going for. Enjoy the new chapter!**_

_**Mobbs Fellow: Thanks for your review. I'm glad that you think that Andrea and Damon rock as a pairing. They definitely do work right. And at your humble request, here's the next chapter!**_

_* The usual disclaimer applies. There aren't any song lyrics in this chapter either, so enjoy my lovely readers!_

_16._

_In Which Andrea is Mind Fucked?_

I took Alyssa's hand in mine and closed my eyes. I was hoping Lisa wouldn't need to have Damon revive me. But Lisa and I both knew anything could happen within a person's mind.

I concentrated really hard and let down my walls. This was very dangerous for me, but I knew what I was searching for. I sorted through all the crazy thoughts, until I heard it.

Alyssa was screaming.

I sighed. I had known this was going to happen, even though I've only done this procedure once before. Lisa told me though that every vampire was the same. When a person was turned, during the first two years the human part still existed but was trapped inside their own mind by the creature they had become. Eventually, depending on the person, the human side takes over again, but still has those desires for blood which it can control a little bit easier.

As queen, I could move the process along by helping the human part take over which is what I was trying to do now.

I called out to Alyssa to tell her of my presence within her mind.

_Alyssa?_

_ Oh my God, Andrea, is that you? Please tell me I'm not hearing things._

_ You're not, it's really me._

_ Oh thank God! What's happening to me? Am I dead?_

_ No. You're not dead, well, not really anyway._

_ What do you mean, not really?_

_ Alyssa, this might sound totally crazy, but you're a vampire._

_ A vampire? _Alyssa laughed. _Andrea, you've been reading _Twilight_ again, haven't you?_

_ Alyssa, I'm serious. You're a vampire._

_ I don't believe you._

_ You don't believe me? Tell me something Alyssa,_ I coldly replied. I was too tired to deal with this. _What is the last thing you remember before being trapped here?_

_ Well, I was talking with Josh about something and then…_ a memory flashed across her mind. Josh was leaning towards her neck and then she felt intense pain. _That's all I remember. _

_ That pain you felt was Josh biting you. You probably don't remember him feeding you blood, but…_Alyssa blushed as more memories went through her mind. I winced in disgust. Josh had been working on this for awhile.

_Why didn't you tell us?_

_ I didn't want you guys to know. I thought you would think I was crazy. But how did you know this would happen?_

_ Alyssa. Lisa, Damon, Lucas, Eric and I are vampires too. _

_ Oh my God! _Alyssa moaned. _You mean I've been surrounded by vampires this whole time?_

_ Pretty much, yes. _

_ So now what? I mean, do I drink blood like a monster now or what?_

_ Usually, the first two years are the hardest. But that's why I'm here. I don't want you to act like a monster, and as queen I can help you with that._

_ Wait, you're a queen?_

_ Yes, I am. _

_ Wow, I didn't see that one coming. So, what can you do?_

_ I can help you, _I said. _During the first two years, the only thing you crave is blood. That's all you can think about. Blood, blood, blood, and more blood._

_ Okay, okay I get the picture. But you can change that?_

_ I can help you not think about it as much. Make you more _civilized_ if you would._

_ How?_

_ Mind over matter._

_ Now, you're starting to sound like Edward._

_ Well, he's right._

_ You know I'm not strong willed though, _Alyssa replied. _I mean, I crack under the slightest amount of pressure._

_ Which is where I come in, _I said ushering her towards me.

_Okay…_Alyssa sounded hesitant.

_I need you to trust me._

_ You know I do, Andrea. You're a really good friend of mine. _

I nodded. _Close your eyes and open your mind to me. _She did as she was told. A rush of all the memories, thoughts, emotions that Alyssa had ever had rushed at me. I felt like I was going to go mad from the onslaught. But I had done this before, and I was older and wiser now. I sorted through them all and waited for the dust to settle.

I went into the center of her mind and placed the persuasion of not jumping and attacking every human she sees. I also placed the compellment to not run her victims dry. She was only allowed to drink until her thirst was quenched not for entertainment purposes. We didn't need her to be sloppy. The process was long and tiring. It was hard to make a brain take my compellment when I hadn't fed in a few months.

Finally, though I finished.

_Okay, _I said. _You can open your eyes now. _

Alyssa opened her eyes and smiled. _Wow. What did you do? I feel like I could go into a blood bank and not be affected by it at all. _

I laughed. _I'm glad that you feel that way. _

_ Man, I don't feel as trapped anymore. _

_ Good. Hopefully, that means you won't be growling like an animal when you wake up._

_ When I wake…_but she didn't get to finish her sentence as she disappeared. I smiled to myself and as I faded out of Alyssa's mind I started to put my walls back up.

_Not so fast, Andrea,_ an all too familiar voice said. I glanced around looking for the subject of the voice but I couldn't see anything as I was pushed into a chasm of darkness. Whoever was speaking to me was forcing me back into my own mind. I gasped. The only person who could have this kind of power was…

_Ooh, good job. You figured it out. But then again you were always a smart one, weren't you, Andy?_ The person said from behind me. I cringed at the nickname. There was absolutely no way that it was him. It wasn't possible.

_Steve_, I simply said turning around to face him. He was standing there, his arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his lips.

_Miss me?_ He smirked.

_How? I thought you were dead. I watched Lisa stake you._

_ Everything isn't what it appears to be. I have you to thank for bringing me back._

_ Me? _I asked confused. _What are you talking about?_

_ Well, your highness, did you think your soul mate would stay dead. I mean the universe can't have the queen of the damned roam the earth without someone by her side._

_ You're not my soul mate, _I snapped.

_Touchy, _he replied coming towards me. _But then again, you always did have a short temper, didn't you? _He smiled at me. I started to shake as I felt my short temper boil over. I hated the fact that he knew me so well.

_Get away from me, Steve. You're dead, and have no claim on me. Do you hear me? None. _ I stressed, but he kept coming at me until I felt a tingle shoot up my spine as he put his arms around my waist. I also hated the fact that he could still make me feel like this.

_Andy, baby, do I look dead to you?_ He asked using that awful nickname he had for me. _Better yet, do I feel dead to you?_ He took my hand and placed it on his stomach while he drew me close to him.

_You know, I hate that nickname, Steve. And you're not real. You're talking to me in my mind. You. Are. Not. Real. _ I pushed myself away from him confident that he wouldn't be drawing me back to him.

But I was wrong.

Steve grabbed me and held me close to him.

_But I am real, Andrea. I'm so very real. I am not dead and the only reason I'm talking to you in your mind is to tell you, I'm on my way to see you. And soon, my dear Andy, we'll be together again. _He forced my chin up and placed his lips on mine. I didn't move a muscle. He pulled back and chuckled. _What's the matter, Andy? You used to love it when I kissed you. _

I glared at him. _Stop calling me Andy. I'm not yours, Steve. You. Are. Dead. I moved on. I have a soul mate now, and it _isn't_ you._

Steve quirked an eyebrow at me. _Oh really? And who is this new soul mate, Andy?_

_ That's none of your business, Steve. _

_ I think it is considering, __**I'm**__your soul mate. _

_ You aren't my soul mate! _I snapped. _You. Are. Dead. How many times-?_

He cut me off by placing his lips on mine and sticking his tongue in my mouth. I protested and beated on his chest but he wouldn't stop.

He broke away smiling. _I told you, you're mine. Always were always will be. _He whispered. _For eternity. _

I felt myself scream and opened my eyes. I was lying in someone's bed. I sat up and looked around me, it was Alyssa's room. My head was pounding. My God, was that a nightmare?

"Andrea?" Damon asked rushing to my side. "You're awake."

"Damon?" I asked. "What happened?"

"Well, you helped out Alyssa, but something happened to you. Alyssa woke up and you were still clutching her hand. We tried to make you stop but you just kept holding on. All of sudden though you went limp as though every bone in your body had been taken out." Damon leaned his forehead on mine. "You had me worried. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I replied. Damon glanced at me, he looked hurt almost. I leaned on his forehead. "Trust me, you'll hear about it soon enough, I'm just not in the mood to talk about it right this second."

"Did it have something to do with Steve?"

"How did you-"

"You said his name a couple of times," Damon replied staring at the ground.

"Lisa told you about what happened between us and how he was my…."

"Soul mate? Yeah, she did. She also told me about your new theory."

"She did?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, I don't understand why you would think that I'm your new soul mate."

"Because," I replied taking hold of his hand. He looked up at me. "Your blood healed me when I was staked. Not just anyone can do that for me."

"Yeah, Lisa told me," he said moving closer to me.

"Besides, remember what I said afterwards? We're bonded for the rest of eternity."

"That," he whispered. "I remember _perfectly_ well." He kissed me. I kissed him back and he shifted his position so he was pressing me into the mattress. Things were getting heated very quickly.

Until we heard someone clearing their throat.

Damon and I glanced up with annoyance on our faces.

"If you guys don't mind," Alyssa said from the doorway with Lisa and Josh behind her. "Could you _not_ do that on _my_ bed?"

Damon got off of me as I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Alyssa," I said. "I take it you're feeling better?"

"Yes, I am," she replied coming towards me. "Thank you for that."

"No problem. It's my job after all."

"But how are _you_ feeling?" Lisa asked.

"I'm okay," I sighed. "But I think we have a problem."

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"Well, remember when I said I didn't want to talk about what happened because you'd hear about it soon enough?"

"Yeah?"

"Well," I sighed. "I think Steve is alive and he's on his way here to reclaim me as his mate."

Author's Notes: Ta-dah! Another cliff hanger, I got to admit you can't be mad since I don't really do these often. Let me know what you think!


	18. In Which Steve Makes a Claim

_The Blackest Night Awakens the Brightest Dawn_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: The day after Thanksgiving, hope everyone had a good holiday. I know this chapter should have been posted two days ago, but I was having a really hard time writing it. You'll see why, but anyway, enjoy the new chapter everyone!_

_**Foolishangel87: Thanks for your review! I know, all readers hate cliff hangers, but I got to do it occasionally. But really, I really appreciate your review, since I read it after my Brit Lit exam on Monday. It put me in a good mood so thank you! And wow, do you really dream about this fic? That amazes me!**_

_**Laurazuleta 18: Thanks for your review! I find it hilarious that you used Andrea's nickname, Andy, which she hates. But Steve is horrible, and really needs to die and stay dead. You shall see what the group does. Steve is a year "older" than Andrea and Damon is the same age from the TV show, whatever that is. I'm thinking it was 20. **_

_**Mobbs Fellow: Thanks for your review! Short and sweet. Read on to see what happens next!**_

_* The usual disclaimer applies. There aren't any song lyrics in this chapter either, so enjoy my lovely readers!_

_17._

_In Which Steve Makes a Claim_

I opened my eyes as I felt Andrea snap back to consciousness. Maybe I had taken things a little too far with the whole eternity thing. But she knew as well as I did that we were meant to be with each other for the rest of our existence. I had created her after all.

I leaned on the lamp post outside her friend Alyssa's apartment. I hated thinking about the night I had created her. I hated myself for doing that to her, and the night I turned her had been haunting me for the last two years. I shouldn't have turned her, but even worse, I left her there. The fear in Andrea's eyes as I leaned down and bit her neck would forever haunt my memory.

I deserved to be staked, I shouldn't have left her there. I should have stayed, but I knew that if I did she would have killed me on the spot. She hadn't asked for this, but none of us ever did. It was thrown upon us. But the double whammy was finding out that Andrea was also the queen.

I always knew there was something special about her.

I stared up, knowing she was probably going to tell them that I was alive and was coming for her. I grimaced at the thought that she was also telling her new "soul mate" about me. I had smelled something on her when we were in her mind, and I couldn't place it until she mentioned her new soul mate.

How could she have replaced me so easily?

I growled at the thought of another guy kissing her and being inside her. If I ever met the guy I would personally put a freaking stake through his heart.

"Steve," a voice said from the darkness. I turned my gaze away from the apartment and to the newcomer.

"I was wondering when you would get here, Eric."

Eric shrugged, "Sorry had to make sure Lucas was indisposed. But really, what are you doing here, Steve?"

"What do you think I'm doing here, Eric?" I asked him. "I'm here to take back what's rightfully mine. Maybe you can tell me, who is this new guy Andrea thinks is her rightful soul mate?"

Eric sighed, "His name is Damon, and he is her rightful soul mate."

I ran him into the wall with my hand around his throat, "_Never, say that. I am_ Andrea's rightful soul mate. The only reason she thinks this Damon guy is her rightful soul mate is because she thought I was dead. But now that I'm back…"

"You can't break them up," Eric spat out. "She doesn't love you, Steve. She hates you for what you put her through. Why do you think she let Lisa stake you?"

I started tightening my grip, "I _can_ break them up. You know as well as I do that Andrea belongs with me, especially because of what I put her through. Notice the key word in that sentence, Eric? _I_ turned her into a vampire. _The_ vampire queen, on top of that. I am the only person she can be with."

"Yeah, I know she does, but you try telling _her_ that," Eric mumbled as I let him go. "So what is your plan anyway?"

"It's simple," I replied. "Andrea knows we're meant to be together. I just have to convince her to break up with this Damon character. We both know I can be _very_ convincing." I flashed my teeth.

"She won't give up easily."

"I know, which is why I'm waiting for the opportune moment," I smiled.

"What are you trying to be Jack Sparrow or something?" Eric mumbled.

"Maybe," I replied. "I mean, Andrea _was_ obsessed with him when we were dating. I doubt that that has changed."

"Trust me, Steve, a lot of things have changed about Andrea. She isn't the girl you knew two years ago."

I glanced at Eric out of the corner of my eye. Andrea wasn't the only person who had changed. Eric used to be Andrea's boyfriend once before and now he was mated with Lucas?

"How so?" I asked, interested. I hadn't noticed anything different about Andrea when we had conversed in her mind. She still looked the same, and she acted the same too. She was always stubborn when it came to admitting her feelings for me.

_***Flashback***_

_ I stared at Andrea as she chatted with Amanda, Kelly, and Robb. Today would be the day, and sure I was a year late in doing this, but I had finally figured it out. _

_ Andrea was Jennifer's friend who had been e-mailing me when Jennifer and I were dating for…god, was it really the sixth time?...last year. Andrea was angry at me for dating her friend Jennifer for the sixth time, since apparently every time we did date, Andrea was left picking up the pieces that was her friend's heart. So she sent me an e-mail threatening that if I did break Jennifer's heart again I would "regret the day I was born." _

_ I was extremely pissed when I got the e-mail and called her a bitch and that she had no idea who she was messing with. We exchanged a few more e-mails until finally I called her out and asked if one day she would like to go out. Andrea replied that she would love to if it wasn't for the fact that she had a boyfriend (who I think she made up). But after Valentine's Day, her boyfriend broke up with her and she told me about it. So a few weeks later I asked her again, by that time I had broken things off again with Jennifer. She agreed, but I had to meet a condition. _

_ Since we had been exchanging these e-mails she wanted to make sure I knew what she looked like, and gave me two weeks to find her in the halls of our junior high and say hi to her. _

_ I never accomplished the task, because I couldn't find her. I got pissed and called her a tease and a whore. She sent a few scathing replies back to me but eventually stopped e-mailing me. _

_ That was all in eighth grade. _

_ Now, it was a year later and I had finally figured it out. I was so stupid for not seeing the signs earlier. Her e-mail address was her last name, and I had finally put two and two together and ended up, well, with staring right at her. She had been in my Health class for the last three weeks and I finally realized that it was her. _

_ And today, I was going to do something about it. _

_ "Steve?" Jordan asked sweetly. "Are you okay? You look kind of distant."_

_ "I'm fine," I replied cold. She frowned at me; she didn't understand what was happening. "Look, I got to go to class." _

_ "Oh," Jordan's frown deepened. "I'll see you after?" _

_ "Sure," I turned to walk into the classroom. _

_ "Andrea, we keep having this argument. You still owe me fifty bucks," Robb said. _

_ "I do not!" Andrea exclaimed. "I was tricked into that bet." _

_ "But you should have seen it coming," Robb pointed out._

_ Andrea rolled her eyes, "Besides I tried giving you fifty bucks last year and you gave it back. So there." _

_ "But…"_

_ "No buts!" She replied smiling but frowned as she watched me walk by. _

_ The bell rang to begin class. _

_ "Okay, okay, settle down people," Mrs. Voth said. "Since we're almost done with our sexual reproduction unit, we're going to have some fun." _

_ The class ooh'ed. _

_ "Oh, please!" Mrs. Voth exclaimed folding her arms above her stomach. "Not that kind of fun. We're going to be doing a skit. Preferably, I would like a girl-guy partnership, since the theme of the skit is pick up lines." _

_ The class burst into laughter. _

_ "I knew you guys would like this," Mrs. Voth said. "Now, get into groups of two. If you don't have a partner in five minutes, come see me." Everyone started getting up from their seat, except I noticed, Andrea and her friend Domnika. They were chatting in the back, so I made my way over there. _

_ "I guess we should go look for some partners," I heard Andrea say as I sat in front of her desk. _

_ "Um, Andrea, I think your partner found you," Domnika replied pointing towards me. _

_ "What?" Andrea asked and turned around. She stared at me with shock on her face. _

_ "Andrea, sorry, for being so late," I said to her. The color drained out of her face. _

_ "Excuse me?" _

_ "Andrea, I'm sorry for being a year late," I repeated. "But hey, I found you. Now will you go out with me?" _

_ "You guys should do that for the skit," Domnika commented. _

_ "You've got to be kidding me," I heard Andrea mumble as she continued to stare at me. "Why now?" She asked me. _

_ "Because I was a fool and didn't see the obvious signs." _

_ "A fool doesn't even begin to cover what you are, Steve," she replied getting up from her seat. I followed her._

_ "Where are you going?" _

_ "Why is that any of your business?" She retorted as she approached Mrs. Voth. "Mrs. Voth, can I have a hall pass, please?" _

_ "Where to, Andrea?" _

_ "Bathroom," Andrea smiled sheepishly at Mrs. Voth who simply nodded and handed over a pass. _

_ "What about you, Steve? Do you need a hall pass too?" Mrs. Voth said with an edge to her voice. She didn't care for me too much; I was a ruckus in her classroom. She even had me suspended a few times._

_ "Yes, to the bathroom, Mrs. Voth," I said ignoring her tone. Andrea rolled her eyes as she walked out of the classroom. Mrs. Voth handed over a pass with reluctance. I smiled and took it from her. I rushed out of the classroom and found Andrea turning a corner. I ran to catch up to her, which wasn't hard to do. _

_ "You know there are bathrooms over there," I said to her pointing to the door. _

_ "You're following me, now?" She asked. "Do you not hear the resentment in my voice?" _

_ "Oh, I do," I replied leaning on the wall with my arms crossed over my chest. I was blocking her way. "But I'm choosing to ignore it." _

_ Andrea threw up her hands in frustration, "What is wrong with you? You call me a tease and a whore and _now_ you're choosing to be nice to me?" _

_ "Pretty much," I smiled. "Besides the only reason I called you a tease and a whore was because I was frustrated. I couldn't find you." _

_ "Well, maybe you didn't look hard enough," she retorted back. "Because I've been here the whole time." She turned to walk in a different direction when I grabbed her wrist and twirled her so she was facing me. _

_ "Hasn't anyone ever told you to never turn your back on guys?" I asked. "We absolutely hate it." I our faces were incredibly close. I felt her breath on my skin. I closed the distance between us and kissed her. _

_ She slapped me and I broke away holding my face. Not so much from the pain, but because I wasn't expecting her to slap me. _

_ "You are despicable," Andrea seethed. "I have a boyfriend." _

_ "Yeah, so what?" I retorted. _

_ "So what? So I love him, and I wouldn't dare cheat on him. That's what." _

_ "I hate to tell ya, babe," I said looking back at her. "But you just did." _

_ "No," she replied pointing at me. "You forced yourself on me." _

_ "Oh, did I?" I asked coming closer to her. _

_ Andrea's blue eyes flashed, "Tell me something, Steve. How's Jordan doing? You know YOUR girlfriend? The one you've been dating for half the school year?" _

_ "Oh, is that what this is about?" I asked finally understanding. "You're jealous of Jordan? Because I can tell you, Andrea, she's not a problem." _

_ "You think I'm _jealous_ of Jordan?" Andrea asked stunned. "You're high or you're absolutely mad because I'm not jealous of Jordan. If anything, I pity the poor girl for dating such a scumbag." _

_ "Oh, please, Andrea," I rolled my eyes at her. "Why can't you just admit to me that you fell for me during our e-mail conversation? That's why you're so frustrated right now." _

_ Andrea stalked forward, "Don't you _dare_ try to tell me what I'm feeling, because you have no idea. None. You understand me?" She turned to walk away and then stopped. "And by the way, why would I ever have feelings for a self-centered douche bag like yourself?" She walked away._

_***End of Flashback***_

I smiled in spite of myself. Destiny was ironic sometimes, because she did eventually have feelings for a self-centered douche bag. The following year, even though we went to two different high schools, we ran into each other again. And this time I took the initiative and didn't stop bugging her until she gave in.

Which she did.

So yes, Andrea was stubborn, but eventually she does give into me, which is what I was hoping for this time around.

"Steve?" Eric asked.

"I'm here," I replied. "Just thinking about when I first kissed Andrea. I think she was going out with you then."

"Yeah, I remember that," Eric said. "She was so pissed off about it."

"She does have a short temper doesn't she?" I mused. "I'm counting on that."

"I keep telling you, Steve, Andrea has changed. She isn't the girl you knew."

"And how has she changed, Eric?" I asked.

"First off, she doesn't give in as easily anymore," Eric counted off on his fingers. "Someone she loves will have to be about to die for her to give in. Second off, she's strong. She will kick your ass without any remorse if she's given the opportunity."

I laughed. Andrea had certainly turned into a little firecracker from what I was hearing. But that didn't matter. One way or another, I would get Andrea back. I didn't care what the price was.

"Look, I'm going to go," Eric said. "Andrea and Damon are coming down, and I don't want them to know…"

"Go," I waved him off. Eric nodded and ran off back to Lucas. I sniffed the air and smiled to myself. Andrea was getting closer to the ground floor. She was in for a little bit of a surprise when she came outside.

"I'm sorry, but the guy turned you and left you in an alley," I heard a masculine voice say. "You can't see why I'm pissed?"

"Of course I can," Andrea replied. "Don't you think I'm pissed off too? I mean, I thought he was _dead_. But no, the stubborn ass had to come back. He truly is a stalker." She sighed as she walked opened the door and walked down the stairs.

"Stubborn ass? That nickname is as creative as you used to be, Andy," I said. Her gaze met mine and I saw the anger and surprise brewing in those blue eyes.

I missed those blue eyes.

"Steve," she whispered. "I thought…."

"That I was still far away?" I asked smirking. "Think again, babe."

Author's Notes: I have to say that even though this is a long chapter, it was really hard for me to write. It's strange for me to go from writing Andrea and Damon's POV to writing the villain's POV. *shudders* Very difficult, but let me know what you think!


	19. In Which Andrea is Taken

_The Blackest Night Awakens the Brightest Dawn_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: So, officially this is my longest story on to date. And you know there will actually be a sequel. I came up with the idea this morning as I was trying to fall asleep. But don't worry the story isn't going to end just yet. Give it a few more chapters. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!_

_**Foolishangel87: Thanks for your review! Yes, Steve does create some major problems. That's his whole mechanism. But just wait, it's about to get insane for Andrea!**_

_**Laurazuleta 18: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you think Steve needs to die, that means I created a villain everyone loathes. Awesome! That is the question, is Damon stronger than Steve? You'll find out this chapter. I'm glad you liked the length of the chapter; I found it hilarious that it was so long and yet I had such a hard time writing it. Yes, Eric is gay. **_

_**Mobbs Fellow: Thanks for your review! Yes, Steve really is that dense and he doesn't want to see that Andrea has moved on. He doesn't want to let go. I took you by surprise by putting up Steve's POV, but that's what my job is as an author to take my readers by surprise. **_

_**Vampire lover18: Thanks for your review! It made me really happy that you think I wrote Steve's POV really well. A part of him definitely loves Andrea, and even though Andrea probably doesn't want to admit it, a part of her still loves him. But hopefully Andrea will kill Steve in the next few chapters, read on to see what happens next!**_

_18._

_In Which Andrea is Taken_

Life could be funny sometimes, and you would think after a good twenty years of living this life I would remember that. But even as I stared at Steve, I couldn't help but think that life could be funny sometimes.

Damon was tense beside me as I chose my next few words carefully.

"You're a stubborn ass, Steve," I replied. "You have no right to be calling me babe. You should be dead, and yet here you stand. Care to tell me how you lived?"

Steve smirked, "I told you before, Andy, I'm alive because of you."

"Would you stop calling me that?" I shot back at him.

"Aw, come on Andy, you used to _love_ it when I called you that," Steve continued to smirk.

_Is he trying to get himself killed?_ I heard Damon thinking in my mind.

_Damon, stop let me handle this,_ I replied to him. He glanced at me and scowled. He didn't like this; he didn't like this one bit. I sighed a little to myself. _He_ didn't like this? Imagine how I felt. I thought this abomination was dead. I had _watched_ him die, but yet here he stood before me. Talk about an emotional roller coaster.

"You still didn't answer my question," I said. "How are you alive, Steve?"

"I told you, Andy, I'm alive because of you."

"What do you mean, because of me?"

"You," Steve replied coming closer to me. "Brought me back to life, well, in a way."

"What?" I asked confused. How could I have possibly brought him back? Yes, I was the queen of the vampires, but I doubt bringing vampires back to life was in my job description.

"Andy, think about it," Steve laughed. "You're queen of the vampires. I was your sire, and before I changed you…."

I gasped as I looked at him. Of course why hadn't I seen it before?

_***Flashback***_

_"I got you something, Andrea," Steve said. "But before I give it to you, you have to close your eyes." I rolled my eyes at him. He knew how much I hated surprises and closing my eyes. I wasn't a trusting person. _

_ "Steve, you know-"_

_ "Come on, Andrea," he persisted. "I'm not going to do anything, I swear." _

_ "Yeah, I've heard that one before," I scoffed. "And then I ended up…." _

_ Steve smiled himself, mischief playing in his eyes, "I know where you ended up. But it won't happen this time, I swear." _

_ "Fine," I sighed in defeat. "I believe you." I closed my eyes and waited patiently. I felt Steve go behind me and then something slip over my neck._

_ "You can open your eyes now." _

_ I opened them and stared down. Hanging off a dog tag chain was a bluish bat._

_ "Steve, what is this?" I asked picking it up to glance some more at it._

_ "Remember, when we went to Cranbrook?" Steve asked taking my hand in his. "You were eyeing this, so I went back and got it for you." I stared back at him feeling a surge of emotion wash over me. _

_***End of Flashback***_

I blinked back the memory, remembering what happened next. Steve and I had both gone back on our promise. I shook my head intensely.

_Could you _not_ think about that while I'm listening to your thoughts?_ Damon coldly asked me.

_Sorry, but I think I understand what happened now. _I glanced at Steve.

"The necklace?" I whispered. "What did you do to it?"

"I actually did nothing," Steve replied smiling. "That was you or was it you?" He asked pointing at Damon.

"What is he talking about, Andrea?" Damon asked me.

"The necklace he gave me," I whispered trying to figure out what could have happened. "I haven't worn it since…the masquerade." I flashed recognition.

"Bingo," Steve said smiling. "Now, she figures it out."

_What happened?_ Damon asked.

_Steve gave me the necklace before I was turned, but since I never got rid of it, it still holds some power. Steve did die that night, but when you revived me the night of the masquerade…._

_ He was revived too?_

_ Yes, because I was wearing the necklace and because I'm queen…._I slumped my head. It really was me who brought him back.

"No," I said defiantly as I looked up at him. "The only reason you were brought back, Steve, is by a mere loop hole. It was an accident."

"Hasn't anyone told you, Andy, that nothing is an accident?" He countered.

Within seconds, Damon was holding his throat.

"Damon!" I exclaimed. "I told you I would handle this!"

"Andrea, I'm pissed off as it is," he replied. "How do you expect me to stand here and just take his shit?"

I rolled my eyes.

_Imagine how I feel? _I asked in his mind.

"Damon, isn't it?" Steve asked staring down at him. "So you're the one who has taken my place by Andrea's side."

"Yeah, that's me," Damon replied.

"Nice to know, Andy has found a worthwhile opponent," Steve chuckled.

"How can you laugh when I could kill you so easily, right now?" Damon asked taken aback by Steve's demeanor.

"It's fairly simple, Damon," he replied and within seconds was out of Damon's grasp and had Damon in a chokehold. "The only person who is destined to be with Andrea is me. Now give up your so called claim on her, or else say good-bye to this existence."

"Damon!" I exclaimed. Damon glanced at me and smirked.

"You must be crazy to think I would give up on her so easily," Damon choked out.

_Damon, don't be stupid, _I told him.

_Andrea, trust me…._

I glanced at the situation in front of me. How had it come to this? Why did Steve have to come back? Why had I worn that necklace to the masquerade? There was only one way to rectify this situation. Only one and the problem with the solution was that…

I would have to give into Steve's demand.

_Andrea! Don't do it!_ Damon exclaimed in my head.

"Steve, let him go," I said ignoring Damon's pleas.

_Andrea, don't…._

_ It's the only way, Damon. I can't have you risk your life. _

_ Andrea, no, don't give into him!_

_ I love you, Damon. Don't forget that._

_ Andrea!_

I cut him off as Steve glanced at me, "Wow. He was right; you don't give into anything anymore unless someone's life is on the line. Works for me." He smiled and came rushing at me.

"Andrea!" I heard Damon exclaim before I felt Steve place a stake in my heart.

Author's Notes: Um, right. So I typed the final line, looked at it and went what the hell am I thinking? Then it all fell into place. Get ready folks the next couple of chapters are going to be intense! Let me know what you think!


	20. In Which there is a Search Party

_The Blackest Night Awakens the Brightest Dawn_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: I want to hug all of my reviewers. Seriously, when I read all of your reviews I was so very happy. Thank you everyone!_

_**Mobbs Fellow: Thanks for your review! Steve is really evil, makes for a perfect villain. But the group won't let him win that easily. As usual they will put up a fight. Steve is definitely extreme. But I'm glad you love this story and think it's intense. =)**_

_**Foolishangel87: Thanks for your review! I warned you that it would get crazy. The ideas pop into my head and I just go with them. I'm glad it's holding your interest.**_

_**Laurazuleta 18: Thanks for your review! I loved your reaction. My friends had the same reaction when I read the final lines of the chapter. So here's the next chapter for you.**_

_**Vampire lover 18: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the ending. Andrea really does love Damon and by doing what she did he now knows this. Of course how this will effect Damon will be in this chapter. **_

_19._

_In Which there is a Search Party_

I watched in disbelief as Steve put a stake through Andrea's heart. What was with the guys in her life putting stakes through her heart? There were no words to describe the anger I felt bubbling within me. I had only felt like this twice before; when Andrea had been staked at the masquerade, and when I lost any chance of bringing Katherine back.

But this…this was much worse.

"Are you insane?!" I exclaimed as I watched Steve lay Andrea's body down on the ground. "You just staked the person you supposedly love. What are you doing?"

Steve looked up from Andrea's body, "What am I doing?" He asked getting up from the ground. He walked over to me. "The question is what are _you_ doing? For you see, if _you_ weren't so goddamned weak, Andrea wouldn't have given into me. I would probably be dead again," he mused. "So I guess I really should be thanking you." He chuckled.

I looked at him with great disgust on my face. This guy was out of his mind.

"You're high."

"Ah," he smiled. "No, I used to be back in those days, but not anymore."

"Then you're mad," I said.

"Wrong again. You see I'm willing to do _anything_ for the one I love to be by my side again. Speaking of which, I really should be going." He turned back towards Andrea.

"You're insane if you think I'm going to let you walk off with her," I said standing up.

"Ah, wait, I knew I was forgetting something," Steve turned around and before I could move shot me, twice. "See now I can leave with Andrea." He smiled and picked her up in his arms bridal style. Andrea just laid there limp. I glared intensely at him.

"You're going to wish you had stayed dead when I find you, Steve," I swore. He laughed and within seconds he was gone. I screamed out in frustration. That son of a bitch actually shot me. He was going to pay for that the next time I saw him. I would make sure of that.

I winced as I pulled out one of the bullets from my arm. I cursed the idiot whoever invented wooden bullets. Idiot caused so much trouble.

"Damon?" I heard Lisa coming out of Alyssa's apartment building. She was soon leaning down next to me. "What happened? Where's Andrea?"

"Steve," I gritted out as I took out the last bullet. "He was here when we walked out and…he took her." I looked at Lisa who just stared at me, not really comprehending what I was saying.

"What do you mean he took her?" Alyssa asked, with Josh beside her.

"He was spewing off some bull shit about how it was Andrea who brought him back to life," I replied. "I was really pissed off so I attacked him, but before I knew it he had me in a chokehold. He told me to relinquish my hold on Andrea, but I told him I'd rather die. That's when Andrea told him to let me go. She gave into his demand, and then…" I sighed.

"Then?" Lisa asked.

"He rushed at her and staked her."

"He staked her?!" Alyssa exclaimed. "But why would he do that? If he loves her then why did he kill her?"

"Alyssa," Lisa began.

"Andrea doesn't die when she's staked," I cut in. "Because she's queen, she just needs the blood of her soul mate…" I trailed off. Wait a minute…if I was really Andrea's true soul mate then I was the only one who could revive her. And Steve knows that, so why did he stake Andrea? Unless, he thinks that he is still Andrea's soul mate.

"Damon?" Lisa asked. "What are you thinking about?"

"The only two people who can revive Andrea after she has been staked are you and her soul mate," I replied. "If that's the case then why would Steve stake her? He wouldn't be able to revive her, unless he thinks that he's still Andrea's soul mate."

"That could be it," Lisa mused. "I mean, Andrea and him were supposed to be soul mates. He created her, but then he died, but I'm not sure if that means their connection died or if he resumes that role in her life."

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Josh asked.

"This has never happened before in vampire history," Lisa replied. "But then again, weird things always do happen to Andrea. How is it Steve came back?"

"There was a blue bat necklace that he gave her," I said.

"I remember that necklace," Lisa whispered. "But what does it have anything to do with?"

"She was wearing it the night of the masquerade when she got staked," I replied. "Steve did something to it, so when she was revived he was brought back."

"Weird," Alyssa mused.

"A necklace brought him back?" Josh asked. "What kind of world do we live in?"

"A small one apparently," I replied sarcastically. "But I don't care, all I know is that he isn't going to be staying alive for long. We have to find Andrea." I got up from the ground again and winced. Damn wooden bullets! When I found Steve…I growled.

"Calm down, Damon," Lisa sighed. "They couldn't have gotten far. Besides, Steve is a creature of habit. I have a feeling I know where he's going to be."

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" I asked. "We're losing time."

"Seriously, Damon, cool it!" Lisa exclaimed. "You're not the only one who wants to find Andrea."

"Yeah," Alyssa commented. "We're coming too. Right, Josh?"

"Definitely," Josh replied.

"Don't forget me," a masculine voice said coming out of the shadows.

"Lucas?" Lisa asked. "You okay, you look kind of down."

"I don't want to talk about it," Lucas replied. "All you need to know is that I know for sure where Steve is."

"Really?" I asked. "How?"

"I'll tell you guys later," he replied. "After we find Andrea."

I nodded my head in understanding. Something was up, but at the moment I didn't want to know what it was. I just wanted to find Andrea and kill that son of a bitch for putting her through all this crap.

"All right," I said. "Let's go."

The quicker we found Andrea the better. Steve was a dead man when I saw him.

Author's Notes: Another short one, but that's because I _really_ want o get started on the next chapter which is Andrea's POV. The next chapter will be interesting considering Andrea's unconscious. Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	21. In Which Andrea Forgives

_The Blackest Night Awakens the Brightest Dawn_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Yet again, I want to hug every single one of you who have read this story. I especially want to hug all the ones who have reviewed. I wouldn't be able to write these chapters without your reviews inspiring me. So thank you to all of you. _

_**Foolishangel87: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the chapter and that it left you with the feeling of speechlessness. Wow indeed. Hope you like this chapter. **_

_**Mobbs Fellow: Thanks for your review! I'm sorry the short chapter made you frustrated, but there wasn't much to write from Damon's POV and I'm pretty sure everyone just wants to know what's going on with Andrea. Twists are always fun for me to write and I'm glad that you like them. Short but rocking, indeed.**_

_**Laurazuleta 18: Thanks for your review! We all want Damon he's so amazing! Lucas is feeling guilty but not for the reasons you think. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**AkashaCullen26: Thanks for your review! I was wondering where you got to, but I'm glad that you liked the chapter! By the way, I read the recent chapter for your story (I haven't had the chance to review yet) but it was amazing! Enjoy this new chapter!**_

_**Vampire lover 18: Thanks for your review! To find out if the group finds Andrea and kills Steve read on…**_

_*Again, out of haste I forgot to put the usual disclaimer on the last chapter. But you all know it, so do I really have to put it on? BTW: Song lyrics "You Don't Belong" by Daughtry. _

_20._

_In Which Andrea Forgives_

It was a horrible thing, being trapped in the mind that is. I had read about a man who had gone through this in my AP English class in my senior year of high school. Even when I read about it, I couldn't imagine living like that. I remember thinking back then that if I ever had to go through something like that I would go absolutely mad.

I was wrong.

This was absolute hell. I had no idea what was going on in the world around me. I

_It won't be like that for much longer, babe,_ I heard Steve in my head.

Forget hell. I was in my own personal nightmare.

_Ouch, Andy. I don't deserve this treatment. _

_ Don't you, Steve? You fucking staked me in the heart! Who does that?_

_ Someone who loves you, _Steve told me.

_Love me? Steve, listen to me, if you really loved me you would have stayed the hell away from me. You would have let me be happy with Damon. _

_ Andy, why can't you see that you don't belong with Damon? He isn't right for you. _

_ And who is, Steve? You? _

_ Yes, I am. Andy, I created you. You and I are meant to be together. _

_ No, I refuse to believe that. _

_ You're going against kismet? _

_ Steve, I've _been_ going against kismet for years. I don't believe in destiny, you pave your own way. If you knew me as well as you think you do, then you would already know that._

My response left him speechless, at least for the moment.

_Fine, we'll see how long you'll stay with that belief when I leave you alone in your mind._

_ Hmph, you're an evil son of a bitch Steve. _

_ I've heard worse babe, I've heard worse._

And then he was gone.

I groaned as I felt the overwhelming amount of my thoughts and memories try to swarm over me. This was ridiculous. Who the hell made the freaking queen of vampires dependent on the blood of her caretaker or soul mate? As queen of the damned, I should be able to not be affected by a stake at all.

_The dead shall rise again, and to survive will drink the elixir that sustains all life. They will only walk in the dead of the night. They will be lead by a powerful wench with the power to walk in the sun, peer into the depths of a person's mind, and will not be killed by a wooden stake. This ruler will not need to drink the elixir that sustains life as often as others of her race. _

I groaned as that paragraph echoed in my head. Powerful wench, huh? That book was so full of it. If I was so goddamned powerful why couldn't I revive myself from being staked?

Something strange happened then. I heard a rushing sound in my ears, almost as if blood was pounding in them. Soon though, it stopped.

I gasped and felt myself released from my mind.

I opened my eyes. I was lying in a bed, and no one else was in the room with me.

Why would Steve stay? For all intents and purposes he thought I was comatose. How _did_ I get out of my head?

_The wench is strong willed and what she wants she will always receive._

I grinned at that thought. That book knew things, even though it was old and musty it knew. I shook my head at the thought. I would not doubt that thing ever again.

I looked around me trying to figure out where I was, but I soon found out. The poster on the wall across from the bed was very familiar because it hung in the same location in my room. I got up and looked around the room.

This was my bedroom. We were in my apartment. How the hell did Steve know where I lived? Had he been following me like he had done in the past when I had refused to date him initially? I was pissed as I thought about all those times from the past and how he had made me feel.

I noticed the stake on my nightstand and grabbed it.

It was time to end things. This had been going on too long.

I walked out of my bedroom, trying not to make a sound. But apparently I didn't have to worry about that; for once I got into the hallway I heard music. And not just any music, but my music. How had he gotten this? I wondered as I listened in.

_With time to kill and an empty tomb I always find a way to pass the time with you_

_Dark and smoky rooms_

_I can hardly stand the fumes_

_Telling me that you mean no harm you stand me up like a crutch another arm_

_But only when I'm gone _

_Have I been away too long?_

_No_

_You don't belong to me_

_I think you lied to me_

_With my back against this wall it's hard to be strong_

_No _

_You'll tell me anything_

_Look what you've done to me_

_Still I tell myself that tomorrow you'll be long gone_

_Long gone_

_Any given time or place I never will forget the disgrace on_

_Your face so full of love will it ever be enough?_

_Ten feet tall and bullet proof I never thought that I had a thing to lose_

_Well it looks like after all I'm gonna have to chose_

_No_

_You don't belong to me_

_I think you lied to me_

_With my back against this wall it's hard to be strong_

_You'll tell me anything _

_Look what you've done to me_

_Still I tell myself that tomorrow you'll be long gone_

_You help pass the time_

_But I'm doing fine on my own_

_So there's no good reason why to live such a lie_

_Tell me have I been gone away too long?_

When the song stopped I was behind Steve, ready to place the stake through his heart, but he turned to face me a look of pure delight on his face.

"I knew you could do it, Andy," he said to me.

I faltered a little bit, "You knew I could do what?"

"Get out of your mind without needing blood to revive you," he replied.

"You knew that I could get out of my mind without the blood?" I asked. "So that's why you staked me?"

"A staked you for a lot of reasons, Andy, but yes that was one of them."

"What were the other reasons?"

"I'd think the first one would be most obvious; to get you away from Damon and to convince you that you've always belonged with me."

I groaned, "Weren't you listening to that song at all Steve? I don't belong to you."

The features on Steve's face changed into something that I had only seen once before. He was angry as he grabbed my wrists and through the stake out of my hands.

"I'm so sick of hearing that," he shook me. "I _created _you, Andrea! I _am_ your _sire_! You belong with _me_ not that Damon douche bag!"

"Steve," I calmly replied looking into his frantic eyes. "Maybe you're sick of hearing it because you know it's the truth. You left me in that alley, Steve. You left the queen of vampires to figure out what she was supposed to do for herself. That's a stake able offense, Steve. So Lisa staked you, and yes, you beat the system and came back to life, but…that doesn't mean how things were are how they're going to be."

"Why, Andrea?" He asked his tone a little more calm. "I love you."

"As I've said before in the past, Steve," I replied. "You only love the idea of me. If you loved me you wouldn't have gone through all of this. You would have seen that I'm happy with Damon and would have left me alone."

Steve let go of me and turned away. He knew I was right. He knew it was time to let me go, but as usual he was acting stubborn and pig headed.

The door to the apartment opened and the whole Motley Crüe flashed in.

"Andrea?" Damon was by my side in seconds.

"I'm okay," I assured him. "I'm just having a discussion with Steve."

Lisa and Lucas stalked forward.

"Are you on drugs?!" Lisa exclaimed. "You stake the freaking queen of vampires just to prove a point?!"

"You're lucky we don't stake you on the spot," Lucas scoffed.

"Go ahead," Steve mumbled. "I deserve it."

The group stared at him. They weren't expecting that response.

"What?" Lisa whispered and looked at me. I just shrugged.

"I deserved to be staked," he continued. "I shouldn't have done what I did, but I thought I had good intentions for what I did. I guess," he said looking at me. "I was wrong."

The group was silent again.

_What happened? _Both Lisa and Damon asked me at the same time.

_Steve and I had a discussion and he realizes the error of his ways. Lisa, there's stake over there. _

_ That's not what we meant, _Lisa said. _How are you standing? Shouldn't you be comatose?_

I laughed at them in my head. _Oh, well, don't you both kind of find it strange that as queen of the vampires I'm paralyzed because of a stake? But I forgot the next line from that paragraph. _

_ What paragraph?_ Damon asked.

_Oh, that book…._Lisa mused.

The wench is strong willed and what she wants she will always receive_, _I responded. _And I wanted out of my mind without the need of blood and well…here I am. _

_ That explains a lot, _Lisa replied.

_I'm glad that you're okay,_ Damon replied. _Now can I kill Steve? The bastard shot me and I feel like I have a debt to be paid. _

_ Be my guest_, I told him ushering towards the stake.

"Andrea," I heard Steve whisper as Damon went towards the stake. "I'm sorry."

I looked away and then thought quickly about something.

"Damon, would you mind doing it outside?" I asked. "I don't want to clean up the ashes."

Damon nodded and turned to Steve.

"Lisa, Lucas? Would one of you like to help me?" He asked with a smirk.

Lisa, Lucas, Steve and Damon walked out the door as I stared out the window. I hated when vampires were staked even though I was the queen of vampires and it had to be done. I sighed as I heard the door open again.

"It's done," Damon told me and rushed towards me.

I felt his arms snake around my waist and pulled me flush against him. I relaxed in his embrace.

Things were how they were supposed to be.

Author's Notes: So there you go. Steve is dead. Andrea and Damon are together. And I'm thinking this will be the last chapter. I might write an epilogue but for the moment the story is complete. Now onto the sequel! Let me know what you think!


	22. Epilogue: Snow and Blood

_The Blackest Night Awakens the Brightest Dawn_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: The time has come for the final chapter of this story. I find it hilarious that today is my last day of the semester and it's the last chapter of this story. Amazing. So, the epilogue is just a little fluff between Damon and Andrea and sets up, kind of for the sequel. To all of you have reviewed, thank you from the deepest part of my heart. _

_Epilogue:_

_Snow and Blood_

_ The darkness of the night was being interrupted. Pure white crystallized flakes fell to the Earth and landed on the girl standing alone in the night. She blinked away the snowflakes that landed on her eyelashes and rubbed away the tears that were falling from her eyes. _

_ This shouldn't be happening. The girl gazed out onto the snow-covered field. _

_ Something wasn't right here. _

_ The girl moved forward, hesitant in her approach. This shouldn't have happened, she should have been here sooner. Maybe if she had gotten here sooner this wouldn't have…._

_ No. A part of the girl screamed. It wasn't her fault. Nothing she could have done would have stopped this. Absolutely nothing. This was meant to happen, it was foretold centuries ago. _

_ The girl stopped in front of two lumps in the snow. The snow was darkened where the lumps laid. The darkness was blood, and the lumps were bodies. There was blood and bodies all over this field. A major war had taken place here. _

_ And no side had won. _

_ The girl leaned down and brushed away some of the snow from the two lumps faces. _

_ When the snow was gone, I felt myself scream. _

My eyes snapped open and my jaw clenched to keep the scream bubbling within at bay. I had seen that dream twice in the past week.

I groaned. Why couldn't I be left alone for a few months? I was happy now.

Steve and Chad were dead. Damon and I were together.

Life couldn't be better.

I got up out of bed and stretched. I hated getting up early in the morning. I was not a morning person. I stumbled to my window and glanced out. I felt my eyes narrow at the scene before me.

Everything was covered in snow.

I hated this time of year.

I felt Damon come up behind me and placed his arms around my waist. His lips found my neck easily.

"What are you doing up so early?" He mumbled.

"I couldn't sleep," I replied watching the sunrise on the horizon and glittering off the snow. "Have you seen this?"

"Yes, it's snow," Damon said.

"Exactly," I replied throwing the curtains back to cover the horrific scene. "I hate the snow."

"Then why don't we get out of the city?" Damon asked. "Get away for a couple of weeks. Months…who knows maybe even a year?"

I turned around and glanced at him.

"Are you serious?"

He shrugged that ever-familiar smirk on his face, "Why not? It's not like you have anything to do. Just you and me…."

"And where would we go?" I asked.

"Some place warm," He replied. "Maybe the Bahamas."

"The Bahamas?" I asked. It sounded like a honeymoon vacation spot.

"I know it does. But maybe that's the point," I heard Damon whisper in my ear. I froze. He couldn't have said…I heard him chuckle. "Don't look so surprised. I did say what you think I said."

"Are you, are you proposing?" I asked trying to clarify.

"Yes," Damon replied a serious look on his face.

I couldn't help but stare at him; he couldn't be serious right now. He just couldn't be. This wasn't like him, and yes, after the last few days I had seen a different side to Damon then the one I had previously seen, but…

"You really haven't noticed how much you've changed me in the last few weeks?" He asked.

"No, I haven't," I replied. "But Damon, are you sure?"

He chuckled, "More sure then anything before. I want to be with you for eternity, Andrea. Now, please don't leave me hanging."

"Of course," I replied. "Like you even had to ask?"

He swept me into his arms and kissed me.

Afterwards, Damon glanced out the window and mused.

"You know what's funny?"

"What?" I asked.

"The night last night was probably one of the darkest I have ever seen," he replied. "But looking at the sunrise now, you wouldn't know it."

"The blackest night awakens the brightest dawn," I whispered.

"I've heard that before," Damon said pulling me closer to him. "I just didn't know how true it was until now."

I smiled at that and kissed him hoping and knowing that this would how it would be for the rest of eternity.

Author's Notes: Yay! It's done. After almost two months I've finished the story! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the epilogue. Let me know what you think! And stay tuned for the sequel, The Brightest Star Shows the Truest Path. I'm hoping to have the prologue up sometime later this week.


End file.
